Running from Nightfall
by Assassination
Summary: Grimmjow took in the pale, drawn appearance and decided that he wasn’t a big enough threat to make him keep his sword drawn so it slid back into its sheath. -joint effort, possible OOCness...not sure, R&R please-
1. Meeting

**Joint effort with Cat. Streaked. By. Rain. whom I would love to give a lot of credit to along with my friends and my dear sweet for dealing with my babblings of Silent Hill over and over again.**

* * *

I'm going to make damn sure  
I just want to bring you down so badly  
I'm going to make damn sure  
I just want to bring you down so badly  
in the worst way, worst way...  
**Make damn Sure by Taking back Sunday**

* * *

A growl erupted from his throat as he stalked from the throne room of the white castle he lived in. White hallways echoed with his footsteps, a malevolent aura radiating from him. Grimmjow was not happy, no not at all. Aizen had ordered him to the Land of the Living for some ridiculous item which so happened to be tea. Just because he hated the bastard, he was being made to do this trivial task. Reaching his room, he slammed the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges in the process. With a flick of his wrist, a portal opened and he stepped inside. Immediately, the teal haired Arrancar knew something wasn't right and he couldn't get back to Las Noches. Instead, he was hurtled forward and through a hole in a wall. It was a tight fit too, his broad shoulders knocking against the sides before he landed on a tiled floor. Glancing from side to side, his cerulean eyes narrowed as his hand went for his sword. He was in a bathroom, though it wasn't familiar to him. Picking himself up off the ground, Grimmjow noticed that he wasn't wearing his hakama, jacket, and sandals. They had been replaced with hard wearing black cargo pants, combat boots, a tight dark green shirt and an army jacket. "The fuck!"

Henry Townshend was in the living room flipping through his journal. His face was a bit shaggy but it made him look cute in other's opinions...when he went through that hole in his wall. A hand lifted with a pen, writing down inside the journal just who died that day and how. He saw putrid things beyond that hole...they were twisted and he himself had become a bit paranoid. Green hues shimmered slightly as the brunette ran his fingers through his hair. He was skinny, pale, and not very muscular. In fact, he just liked taking photography. If only he could get out of the apartment.

A scowl on his face, he took in his surroundings. It seemed he was in a grubby bathroom, wallpaper peeling a little and an air of general unkeptness was there. Tile and porcelain were dull with grime and there was a faint odor but it didn't smell anything he could name since it seemed far away. Grimmjow withdrew his sword, holding it ready in this foreign place. He didn't know what awaited him beyond the bathroom door. Moving forward, he cautiously opened it, the panel of wood swung toward him. True, he may love to fight and rush head first into a battle, but he wasn't home anymore. He knew that much.

Green eyes widened once a door creaked open and veered upwards only to cry out and dash to get to the case in the living room to pull out a holy candle and set it on the floor while lighting it. Scooting back with pistol in hand with ammunition. It was probably Walter! No! He didn't want to die. Fear was clearly written on his face.

Stepping into the room, he took a quick survey of his surroundings and found himself in the living room of a rundown apartment. But that wasn't his immediate concern. No, it was the small huddled man holding a gun with a candle lit in front of him. Grimmjow took in the pale, drawn appearance and decided that he wasn't a big enough threat to make him keep his sword drawn so it slid back into its sheath. He still wasn't sure what had happened, let alone if he still had all his abilities, but for the most part he sensed no threat right then.

Hands shook as they held on clumsily to the weapon and stared at the sword before backing up a bit more. So this person wasn't a monster. Okay, goody for that one but once his eyes drifted to the front door locked and chained without a key in sight to free himself... How did this blue haired man get in?! Slowly Henry pushed himself up and still held the gun in position to this strange male. "H... how the hell did you get in here?" he stuttered, eyes widened from complete shock. "The...the door...you can't have come through the door..." The brunette felt very overpowered, he could see that this man was tough and could probably pin him down without breaking a sweat. "It's locked and...I haven't found the key to open it..." Taking a hand away from the gun he rubbed his forehead as he thought about how this man could even get in.

"I came through a hole in the wall," Grimmjow grunted, a little unsettled by how freaked out the other man was. He was small, not even muscular like himself, and he was shaking. A weird feeling arose in him, one that he squashed. It wouldn't do to trust the other male since he had just met him. Well, more like stumbled upon him. "Can you explain where the hell I am? I was trying to get to Karakura town through a Garganta and ended up in that shitty bathroom," he cocked his head back towards the mentioned room.

"Wait," Henry started, lowering his hand, "'a hole in the wall?'" Still having the gun pointed at the other the twenty-eight year old male gnawed on his lower lip before looking up at the bluenette. "Okay, now...one: it's not a 'shitty bathroom,' two: I've never even heard of 'Karakura Town.'" With that the skinny figure shook his head and moved to sit down while rubbing his temple. He had to be dreaming, just had to be.

"Course it's shitty, all the grime and yes a hole in the wall. I barely fit…and I don't give a shit what you think or that you don't know Karakura town, what I want to know is where the hell am I?" Running a hand though blue locks, he looked over the room a bit more. It was as sorta forlorn, a sense of happiness lying dead and forgotten. Well, he was getting that vibe from the other male as well. Grimmjow eyed the gun in his hand again and noticed the it had lowered slightly. Maybe because he hadn't threatened the other. Why the hell would he? The Arrancar needed information and this man was the only one to provide it at the moment.

Henry laughed bitterly. "You're in my apartment, if you hadn't noticed." Lowering his elbow to rest on his knee the brunette covered his face and thoughts ran through his mind. This...man came through the hole. He could be working for Walter and try to kill him...

"You live here?" Grimmjow looked around and felt pity start to creep in. Hell, he didn't like living with Aizen bastard but at least it was clean..all those white walls and shit was boring as hell but still. "Well, damn yer life must suck more than mine. I wouldn't live in this hell hole if I had a choice."

The slightly shorter male nodded slowly. "I've been stuck here for quite a while and..." Henry paused then tightened his hold on the pistol with a frustrated glint in his eyes.

"On that note, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Cocking his head to the side slightly, he viewed the grip on the pistol and the gleam to the other male's eyes. "And since I've no clue where this is and how to get out, I'll have to get used to being here. Better than Aizen-teme, that bastard."

Glancing up with a gentler look in his eyes the brunette released his hold and nodded. "I'm Henry Townshend." A meek smile formed on his face though it wasn't as strong as it could be. "And you said you came through the hole in the bathroom...how are you so sure you can't go back?" The man blinked and slightly cocked his head.

His cerulean eyes narrowed before he laughed. "Why the hell would I want to? And just be ordered around like someone's slave? Be treated like a pet? Naw, I think I'll take my chances here than go straight back to that infuriating place." Grimmjow took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style and unhooking his zanpaktou from his belt, setting it in front of him so that he could withdraw it with no trouble. "What is this place anyway?"

"I don't think you'd wanna stay here that long," the brunette complied as he glanced around the apartment. "This isn't heaven either. More like a personal hell that someone can't escape." His right knee began to bounce as he shook his leg. "This place......I can't even tell what the hell it is anymore. I can't even truly say if it's the sanest place around. Being chained in like a bird..." Henry's knee bounced more rapidly. "...I've seen so many things and -agh!" A flash of red came before his mind's eye as the man covered his face with his hands and fell forth with his shoulders raising to the sides of his face. The putrid scent of death fluttered past his nose as well as his skin tingling in a not too kind sensation. The young Townshend pulled a hand away and veered over his shoulder to see a demon or ghost...he could never tell...crawling out of what seemed to be a burning hole of darkness. Eyes wide in terror the pale figure hurried over to the chest and started rummaging with a panicked look. Where were those extra Holy Candles?! ...he wasted the last one he'd found... Great, just great. The shit totally hit the fan. "Why me?" he whimpered, looking over at the figure that continued to crawl out of its hole, the black tar dripping onto the floor as Henry pressed his back firmly to the chest while covering his face. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die...I don't wanna die..." he whimpered as his form trembled.

Listening, trying to make some sense out of the garbled explanation the o0ther was trying to get out, before he caught the scent of death, sickly sweet. On his feet in a flash, his sharp blue eyes took in the threat that approached. Grimmjow was sickened and a hint of fear hit him as he saw what it was. Something form the pits of the deepest level of hell had entered the room, seemingly from hell itself. The stench had gotten stronger, almost enough to make his eyes water. The Arrancar stifled the urge to cough and glanced over to see what his new friend Henry made of this newest addition. What he saw wasn't promising. Henry looked like the poster child for an insane asylum, trembling all over and whimpering. Grimmjow had to suppress the urge to glare at the pitiful portrayal of weakness he was making but he looked genuinely terrified. Able to take all this in, only scant seconds had passed as he put his full attention on the demon that he now had to kill. Not wanting to withdraw Pantera as of yet, he lifted his left hand and fired off a small cero at the creature, confident that it would disintegrate or at least be knocked back into the portal through which it had come.

Glancing up with terror-stricken emerald hues Henry placed his hands to cover his mouth as the warpped being squealed and shrieked in protest to being hit. The pitch high enough to have the brunette cover his ears while slamming his eyes shut as if to block the shrill out of his senses. Lowering his head the trembling form shrank a bit more into the pit of absolute fear. This wasn't fair...to go and live this way... "It's so fucking unfair," he breathed.


	2. Maybe it's Fate

**FFV's note: As thanks to those who waited for an update from when this started...I present to you a long chapter. And things get a little intimate between the two guys but hey, it's fun. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Free me  
before I slip away  
Heal me  
wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?  
**Somebody Help Me by Fullblown Rose

* * *

**

He couldn't believe that it was still there. Must be a tough little fucker to withstand that. "Just fucking blow up already!" Grimmjow growled, not even flinching at the sound. He'd heard worse come from the lesser hollows he had eaten as a panther hollow. Increasing the power, he fired off another cero with a loud 'BANG'.

Henry's eyes were wide and the emerald glint was just...bright with shock. Another screech was pronounced as the being swung an arm to toss tar at the bluenette's face before scurrying on the ground like a sick animal bent on one prey which so happened to be the Townshend in the corner as it scampered over. The photographer's eyes widened and reached a hand out to the burned candle wax, which in return got him to flinch before tossing it at the ghost's eyes, the squeal louder than the last as it seeped into the hole of burning ashes that it was creating on the ground. Henry's left eye shut with a wince before looking at the slightly burned flesh.

Having ducked the tar flung at him, he scowled at the creature. "So a candle does more damage than my cero? How screwed up is that?" Grimmjow withdrew Pantera, wary that he might be attacked again or that another might come. "Still better than waiting for another Espada to try and kick my ass and take my spot. Though it's open now that I'm gone…" He shook his head as he cautiously went over to Henry. "You alright?"

The twenty-eight year old man felt his blood boil. "Do I look 'alright' to you?!" he snapped, cradling his hand with what seemed to be extensive care. "Hot wax, hello?! Whatever the hell you are - not that I give two shits - apparently you can't tell the difference between 'alright' and 'in the worst fucking pain ever!'"

"Fine, fine don't keep bitching. I'm used to being around people who admit to being in pain okay?" Frowning, he took the hand with hot wax on it in a firm grip and looked it over. "Going to need a bandage or something but first this wax needs off." And so he did the first thing that came to him. He used his slightly rougher than usual tongue to smooth off the cooling wax. Having been a panther hollow, his feline instincts were still dominant in him and though it wasn't what other's would consider normal, it was what worked for him. It had a soothing and reassuring effect on himself so maybe it would help this uptight man.

Henry looked slightly insulted once Grimmjow pointed out that he was complaining but seriously...he had the right! The wax hurt like hell...and he wasn't one used to pain. Green spheres widened however once a tongue ran over the fingers coated in the hot substance and his mouth was slightly agape in shock. He quickly veered to the side with his upper teeth sinking into his lower lip. T...there were bandages in the trunk where the first-aid kit was...and...and...ointment as well as... the young Townshend tried to think of things other than what was happening right then.

His frown deepened as he looked at Henry. "What's wrong?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice. "I was merely trying to sooth the burn." Grimmjow was clearly confused by how the other man had reacted. "Unless…you're not used to being taken care of?" A smile started to erase the puzzled frown as he was hunched down near the smaller male. He usually didn't take care of anyone except himself but in this new world, it seemed wise to make friends.

Raising a hand the pale male distanced himself a bit and began to rummage through the trunk. "Not so much that something's wrong, I just never got wax on my hand..." Glancing about in the confines of the dark container Henry then pulled out the first-aid kit. Popping it open he snatched some ointment out, smeared it over the pinkened skin before bandaging it up. "Plus it's not every day someone stumbles into my apartment through the hole in the wall."

"I would certainly hope so because if it was the norm, that would be weird." Not miffed by way he'd been rebuffed. Clearly Henry wasn't used to getting attention or at least the kind he offered. "Whatever. Do you just sit in this room and silently go mad while waiting for one of those things to eat cha?" Grimmjow grunted as he took up, sheathed his blade, and stretched so he back popped back into place.

Thin brows furrowed and the man pushed to stand. "...we're all mad here, Alice..." he breathed, eyes half-lidded as he recalled reading that said phrase in a book. Shaking his head then and closing the case he pointed towards the bathroom. "I go through that hole...and see things worse than what you saw a few moments ago. Everyone dies. 12121, 20121, all marked once they're killed."

Grimmjow whistled lowly. "That's a lot of people though I bet I've eaten more hollows than that." Walking over to watch the other man, he looked on as he finished wrapping his hand. "Still, I've seen some grisly things but that thing back there takes the cake. Horrifying yes but not scary to me." He lifted a hand and ran it through his messy hair and sighed. "Why do you go out there?"

Now that question Henry couldn't really answer and he felt somewhat...uncomfortable, more than ever, since he didn't have a real answer. "For answers." he finally said, clenching his hands into fists with a slight conflicting look in them.

Sensing how difficult it was for him to work out what to say, he simply nodded. "Everyone wants answers but do they ever get the true ones?" Grimmjow asked, not really expecting an answer. It was more to think about, ponder, than to answer anyway.

Henry looked over with what someone would call a cocky smile. "Only if they look hard enough." Moving over to the couch he grabbed hold of the pistol and shoved it into his pants' pocket. "My guess is that you can't do that."

A little shocked by Henry's recovery, he let out a bark of a laugh. "Now that's more like it! I like ya better as a spit fire than a moopy little wuss." Grimmjow's lips twisted into a rougish grin. "Well life's simple for me. Eat, fight, have sex. Basic urges," he stated with a little shrug. "That's all of an answer I need."

The recovery just crumbled and a look of appalment was in place. "Okay, rules will now be placed, one: no sex, two: only fire whatever the hell you did when it's a life-threatening situation. That's all. Are we clear? Especially no sex." Rubbing his forehead the brunette headed toward his room while running  
his hands through his hair. Victim number 19121 should be coming around if his math was right. 21 Sacraments. Thoughts trailed back to the chains on his door. ...a caged bird if nothing else.

Following the brown haired man, he pouted. "No sex!" Grimmjow sounded like a child who's candy had been taken away. "What about masturbating? Gotta let off sexual tension, hell any tension, somehow?" Rules he could live with, they were nearly always needed and in this situation he understood why they were applied. "And what the hell am I supposed to do? What are you going to do for that matter?" All these questions may not be a good idea but he was still confused, majorly.

The smaller male waved a hand to show Grimmjow that he wasn't going to answer as he opened the door to his room and looked about it before going over to the window and taking a peek outside it with round eyes, looking over the bodies, wondering just who would be next. His hands lifted to press to the glass and breathed against it lightly.

"Now what are ya mooning over?" Grimmjow closed in on Henry, keeping about four inches between them. Taking a look out the window, he saw the bodies and raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the corpses?"

"This is a 'plan ahead' system," he replied simply before turning his gaze over to Grimmjow. "If you hadn't noticed, they're moving." looking back out the window his eyes landed on a woman who lived next door to him. "...Elieen." he whispered softly to himself and felt his viens pulse. No...she couldn't be...not a target. Was she? Reaching a hand up he covered his face and grimaced at the thought. No one could hear him when he pounded on the glass or door, no one heard him when he screamed. This room...this apartment...was so different.

Now that he mentioned it..yeah a few were twitching while a few even got up. "Shit, more of them? Can I cut their heads off? Will that work? Or do I need to coat it in some of the wax…what was in that wax anyway? Normal candle wax shouldn't have done that but I don't know much about how things work here." Grimmjow had been rambling yeah but it was the only way to sort through what to do and how things worked in a new place. Sure, people would think your crazy but then they'd leave you alone more than likely.

The hand atop his face swung to cover Grimmjow's mouth with furrowed brows. "Be quiet," he spoke as he continued to look down on Elieen with what seemed to be saddened eyes. If Walter...no...a little child couldn't do anything to a grown woman. "They're people." Taking his hand away Henry covered his face again and staggered to head into the bathroom. He felt strangely sick to his stomach all of a sudden.

"Whoa, sorry to..offend ya.." Grimmjow said hesitantly as Henry headed unsteadily to the bathroom. This didn't look good… He followed just in case. The other man would need someone to watch his back while he blew chunks, which is what it looked like he was going to do. People didn't like being seen at their weakest times, he knew he hated it, but this place wasn't safe. "Though if they'd attack ya and try to kill ya I'd say they aren't people anymore. Especially if ya knew them."

Henry used his shoulder to push the bathroom door open and his mind went into the darkest states. The images were terrible, worse than anything he'd ever had the pleasure of reading. Letting out a few puffs and lowering the hand emerald eyes ventured towards the hole in the wall. No human could have made that. No human... He tottered as the world spun in an unfriendly way and toppled into the side of the tub.

"Fuck," Grimmjow hissed as Henry hit the tub. "You need some help even if you don't want to admit. But I don't know what you need Henry." He went over and placed a hand on the smaller male, sitting beside him. "All I can do is be company until you let me help, even if I'm bad company." He chuckled a little but there was humor in it. This place was devoid of humor.

Glancing over at his hand resting in the tub he lifted it out to see dripping liquid. Like a watered down shade of blood. "...gross." he sighed, placing the hand against his face to lean a bit more against the container. "Gonna need to clean it out later." Emerald hues shifted to look over at Grimmjow with blood  
covering half his face. "Be one less death I gotta see, that's all I ask."

Blood. That was a familiar, even comforting, thing to him. But he didn't like how it looked on Henry. Nor the smell of it coming from the tub. "Don't worry about me. I'mma tough fucker, it'd be hard to kill me since I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Grimmjow said with confidence, a huge grin on his lips that exposed his sharp canines.

A soft chuckle left Henry's lips as he closed his uncovered eye to lean on the tub. "Nice teeth. Natural canines?" His hair drapped over his arm as his brows furrowed. He had to go into the hole to get more ammo, holy candles and perhaps more food than the wine and chocolate milk in his fridge he'd managed to save 'til now.

"Yep, I evolved from a panther hollow so I still have feline urges and some of the features." He was glad to hear that chuckle, something other than a scowl on Henry's lips. "So…now what do we do?" Grimmjow wiggled a little in his sitting position. He didn't like being still or without something to do.

A groan was then voiced. "I don't even know what the hell you're talking about. 'hollow' this and 'hollow' that while I'm in the dark about what that is." The brunette let an eye slide open and glanced over to the wall. Wow, he should clean this place. Then again what would be the point if he got no visitors or those monsters popping up all over the place? It would be a complete waste. "Well...I need to get up so I can go get some stuff." Raising a hand he pointed at the man-made hole that wasn't even his own doing.

"Well… a hollow is basically a corrupted soul and they can become stronger by devouring other hollows. I was transformed from my panther form into this one. And I hafta say this one is much hotter," Grimmjow explained with the grin still on his face. "Do you need help? I probably should see as much of this place as possible just to be safe.."

Taking in the information Henry felt slightly uneased with it and slightly wished he hadn't brought it up. Wagging a finger at Grimmjow when he brought up seeing the rest of the place. "Believe it or not...this place is the safest outta the two. Hell...again: 'We're all insane here, Alice.'" A dark snicker slipped as he placed his bloodied hand on the edge of the tub and pushed himself up, staggering just a bit before steadying.

"Then what should I do? Sit here and wait fer ya?" He didn't do well with having nothing to do..things usually got destroyed then. But since this wasn't his universe, Grimmjow tried to resist it. But his hands twitched, he tapped his fingers against his knees. He could tell that Henry was upset by his body language when he heard his explanation but there was no use hiding what he was.

"Wouldn't that be best?" the Townshend questioned, glancing over his shoulder with a matter-of-fact look. "You wouldn't fit anyway, you're...uh...not fat but......bigger than me." Motioning his hands to show what he meant the man then moved over to the hole and stared at it with what seemed to be reluctentness. He didn't want to go but he had too, he didn't like what he saw, but he had to see it.

True, he nearly got stuck the first time. "Fine," Grimmjow grumbled, crossing his arms and sighing. "I'll try not to blow anything up while yer gone but if I hear anything I'll come help. I'll blast my way through if I have to." Henry was his comrade now and he'd do what it took to watch his back. Back in Hueco Mundo, it was eat or be eaten but here he had a companion, one that wouldn't eat him. It was a nice thought actually.

A laugh came from the blood-stained Townshend before offering a soft smile. "I doubt you'll hear a thing. There's wine and some chocolate milk in the fridge. I think you can figure out where everything else is." Making his way to crawl in the brunette tapped his lower lip. "Oh, and to your earlier question: You can masturbate but seeing what you saw earlier I'd think you wouldn't take the risk." He then crawled inside and vanished halfway through.

Wine! Alcohol was something he loved but really got unless he went to the Land of the Living back home. Grimmjow glanced over at the hole before shrugging. He figured Henry could handle himself since it seemed like he had been though similar things so he decided to trust him. Making his way to the kitchen, he opened it and grabbed the wine bottle. Shaking it, he determined it to be about a third full and shrugged. "Almost gone anyway," he grunted and took a long pull from it. The Arrancar sighed in delight. It tasted sweet but not overly so, just to him. Taking the bottle, he sat on the couch and pondered the masturbating problem he now had. True it wouldn't do to be caught in the middle of it and have to kill one of those little shits again but he'd done it before. Ichigo had been one hell of a looker and he'd managed to fight him with a hard on.

Reaching the other side Henry crawled out and stood there while glancing from side to side. "A prison huh?" he sighed, reaching a hand up to scratch his cheek. "Maybe they got something in the fridges in the main office or something." Trailing off he reached for his gun and got into position if he needed to fire it.

Lounging on the couch, he stretched and sucked on the wine like a bottle. He drifted into a light sleeping state, still alert enough to awake if he needed but rest sounded great. And the wine wasn't helping. Grimmjow curled inward, much like how a cat sleeps, though he still held the bottle.

Venturing further into the prison the man opened some doors and actually got lucky as he found some food and ammunition for his pistol and shot gun. Nodding to himself he continued to go about with his emerald eyes on high alert.

His nose twitched as he moved about restlessly. The couch wasn't that comfortable, there was soe springs poking him, but Grimmjow needed rest or he got cranky.

Returning a while later with a slight limp thanks to a ghost biting his leg. Moving into the living room with a bag full of almost due candy bars, a few granola bars, two to three bottles of water and a carton of lukewarm milk which he immediately stuck in the fridge. Glancing over to the bluenette as he continue putting the newly acquired food away Henry moved over and poked the cat-like figure's cheek. "You could've slept on the bed, y'know." he pointed out before leaning in for the finished wine. Grasping it he tugged it out of Grimmjow's hand and twirled it with a slightly impressed look. The guy actually finished it off. Guess he didn't need to waste it after all.

"Want sleep…" Grimmjow muttered, swiping at the hand that poked him half heartedly. Snuggling deeper into the couch, he pouted when the bottle left his grip. He hadn't reacted to the voice since he recognized it as a friendly one but it tugged him from his doze and he awoke regretfully. Opening one eye, he looked at Henry before groaning softly and uncurling. "Didn't die I take it?" He asked, groggily.

"You make it sound like you wanted me to die," Henry pouted, placing his fists on his hips with a slight puff of his cheeks. "And if you want sleep there's a bed in the room across from the bathroom."

"Course I didn't want ya to die," Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stretched on the couch. "I just fell asleep on the couch without plannin' it. But about that bed..would I be sharin' it with you?" He raised a blue eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips.

Henry raised a hand and ran it through his hair, ruffling it up a bit. "Well...I could sleep out here, it wouldn't bother me that much." Lowering the hand he turned to head into the kitchen and set the bottle on the counter. "And good luck not having a hangover tomorrow, that stuff's strong even if it doesn't taste like it. I'd say you're as good as konked in...about a few more minutes or so."

Snickering at the reaction he got, he concluded it was fun teasing Henry. He'd have to do it more often. As he talked about the wine's potency, he frowned. "Really? Great," Grimmjow grumbled a bit. "Can I trust ya to not mess with me while I'm sleeping?" He turned his head a little to look at the other man.

"Keep more track on how hard it is, kitty," Henry sighed before grinning as he bent down to rummage through some drawers. "If by 'mess' you mean use some of my old face-paint on you than no. I wouldn't. Though I'd be more worried if you can even make it to the room without a drunken haze." Shrugging behind the counter he popped his head up. "Need help getting there?"

Grunting, he picked himself up off the couch and tried to stand but the world around him lurched. "Shit," he said and reached out to grab something, his hand hitting a table. "Ouch!" Grimmjow fell back against the couch and puffed, sucking on his finger which had hit the table. "Stupid wine…"

Dropping the wooden dicing board Henry hurried over to where Grimmjow was and had a slight scolding look like a parent would their child with a slight amused tint. "Told you." Rolling his shoulders the tiny male wrapped an arm around Grimmjow's waist to lift him up and headed off towards his room.

"I'm not a kid!" Grimmjow protested, weakly struggling at the coddling he was receiving. Wiggling around in Henry's grip, he found that it was quite strong which surprised him but not too much. The other would have to have some sort of strength to deal with the shit he'd seen earlier. Finding it hard to resist, he simply let himself be lead to the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm an old man," Henry muttered, using his shoulder once again to push a door open which revealed a pretty normal room. It wasn't torn or destroyed. But it wasn't fancy as fucked either. Moving over to the bed he turned to set his bottom onto it and released the blue haired man.

As soon as he was released, he collapsed onto it and sighed gratefully. It was nice and soft, no springs poking him at least. "Thanks," he said rolling over onto his side to face Henry. Grimmjow could already feel himself drifting off again and yawned, his mouth opening wide. "Hey, if I grab ya or anything don't worry. I'm just really affectionate when I sleep.." His eyes closed and he zonked out.

Green hues blinked and glanced over at Grimmjow with a questionable look. "Huh?" he stated but paused with his left's thumb raising to bite in thought. Affectionate...? Oh, yeah, cat's were like that and the bluenette had said he was originally a cat so it did make sense...somewhat. The whole 'hollow' business was still a bit hard to believe.

Snoring a bit, he shifted on the bed while muttering some nonsense words before crinkling his nose and sniffing. He could smell something nice and feel warmth coming from somewhere. Deciding to find the warmth since he was cold, Grimmjow wiggled toward it and reached out blindly for the source. A little smile curved his lips as his fingers brushed something warm, he gently but firmly gripped it and pulled the heater closer and up against his chest while putting his arm around it.

Henry squeaked once he was pulled towards the other and blushed slightly as he looked down on the other. Official: he now believed Grimmjow to be a cat. Reaching his hands up he fiddled with his shirt a bit.

In his own little happy dream world, he started to purr. It began in his chest, rumbling a little as he snuggled closer his new heater and curled himself around it. Grimmjow hated how he acted when he slept since the first time he found out it had been at a drunken gathering of the Espada and he ended up in bed with Nnoitora, he really hated waking up to that creepy spoon head, and then the dickhead blabbed about it to everyone else. Ohhh, there had been hell to pay that week…

Glancing back down on the bluenette the brunette hesitantly reached a hand out to brush some stray strands out of Grimmjow's face as he had his other hand shift to get the second layer of his shirts off. The formal white shirt just had to go since it didn't really matter who saw him or not. Plus he needed a shower to get the blood off which seemed like it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The purring became louder when his hair was touched, a small sigh mixing in with the purrs. Grimmjow wouldn't admit it, but he liked to be petted and have his hair paid attention to. It was a turn on to him and when he was relaxed like this, it was hard to ignore it. Dipping his head down to nestle in the space between Henry's neck and shoulder, the Sexta nuzzled the area.

Henry didn't know how or why but he'd somehow managed to wriggle down so he could just lay there was his hand continued it motions as well as his gaze being directed to the wall. The sensation of skin rubbing skin however got the man to shiver and hold onto his formal shirt tightly in his free hand's fist.

A small moan passed his lips, the purring not letting up. He wiggled around more, putting his other arm around the smaller man. Baring his teeth, Grimmjow started to nibble the skin near his mouth on instinct. He is primal urges were surfacing at the moment, sex being a big one.

The man's eyes had fallen shut and was about to drift off into dream land himself before the teeth captured his attention. A soft whine resounded before turning while his eyes opened to try and gently push himself away.

A small grumble was issued as his heater tried to move away so he tightened his grip even more and nipped a bit harder on the spot. He was a dominant male by nature and would force them to submit to him. Grimmjow, had he been awake, would have stopped but then but when he was asleep, reason had no sway on his actions. Unless he was threatened convincingly, he would continue. A hand crept downward to grasp a buttock and squeeze.

Eyes widened ever more as the skin to his neck was bitten in just the way that told him that it could get worse. That was the case as his ass was both grabbed and squeezed, which in return gave Grimmjow a yelp from shock. Shivers ran down the green eyed Townshend's spine. What kind they were he couldn't name and this situation was...strange. Good thing that was the last of the alcohol.

Satisfied that his submissive had stopped resisting, Grimmjow purred approvingly and kneaded the buttock with his hand as the other slipped underneath the other's shirt. Licking tenderly over the spot he had bitten with his rough tongue, it journeyed up Henry's neck and to his jaw line. His pants were starting to get tight and his eyebrows angled down in slight frustration. He couldn't let his submissive go. So he did the next thing, ground his hips against the other male's.

Henry cocked his head to the side with a soft exhale of air, shoulders raising as hands held fast to the dark green shirt on Grimmjow's chest. He tried to curve his body just enough to really try and avoid being touched. Especially in this state.

A growl passed his parted lips as the hand on his back dung his nails into the skin there ever so slightly. He would not stand for such insolence. Grimmjow forced Henry's hips to meet his and thrust against them.

Green hues opened half-way with a slight grunt from the small sting to his skin. The friction to his pelvis though had the brunette squirm as he lost hold of the white second shirt in his grasp.

Hips grinding, Grimmjow followed his jaw line until he found his lips and nipped the bottom one before placing his own lips on them. He gently massaged the skin he's abused and placed his hand at the top of Henry's spine, drawing a finger down along the slight bumps of his vertebrae. The hand he had on the other's ass moved to slip under his the waistband of a pair of pants.

A muffled protest tried to surface but was blocked by Grimmjow's lips while the brunette once again tried to push the other away with his emerald eyes wide and trembled violently to the touches to his skin. Affectionate indeed.

He nibbled on the smaller male's lower lip, asking for entrance. He still would rather ask permission before taking. The Pantera wielder sucked on his bottom lip after nibbling and slipping his hand farther under the other's pants.

Henry pressed his front up firmly against Grimmjow and nearly had his arms go around the bluenette's neck to press back as his lips slightly parted.

Grimmjow hungrily slipped his tongue past those parted lips and tangled with Henry's. The hand passed his pants to finger the smooth spanse of skin there. He moved the hand on the other's back to the front and lightly pinched a nipple.

A moan passed the brunette's lips as he squirmed with his hands reaching up to fist blue strands.

Swallowing the moan, he nonetheless enjoyed it as he dominated Henry. Using the tip of his tongue, Grimmjow grazed the ridges on the roof on his mouth and took his time exploring the open mouth. He pinched and twisted the other's nipples until they were pet nubs, sliding his fingers over skin as he quested farther down to undo the front of his partner's pants. Using the same hand, he pushed the material down to wrap his fingers around Henry's cock.

Emerald eyes widened at the touch to his nether regions and went back once again to struggling to get away. His face shaded in red as he trembled with his hands reaching to remove the foreign ones that still needed to get used to as he pulled his lips away with a soft gasp.

Eyelids twitching, Grimmjow started at the gasp. The brunettes noises were starting to penetrate his conscious even as his sub coconscious reigned. But his movements only paused for a moment before resuming their tasks. Now that his lips were off Henry's, he could trail open mouth kisses along a jaw and over to take an earlobe between his teeth. Sucking on the flesh, he tugged before pulling back and blowing on the damp skin. Though he felt a hand reach down to try and dislodge his, his grip became more firm as he started stroking the member.

Henry whined with his eyes sliding shut before tilting his head to the side with a groan then growled. Pulling a hand back he swung it forth to smack the bluenette and used his legs to try and gain distance.

His head jerked to the side from the blow and he woke with a start, foggy cerulean eyes opening to blink unsteadily. "Why tha hell did ya-" Grimmjow cut himself off as he realized what sort of position they were in. Looking down, he cursed and pulled back to let his hands fall away from Henry's body. "Shit, fucking shit," he growled smacking himself in the face for what he had done. "Hell…I-Sorry Henry, my more primitive side surfaces when I sleep. Should have fucking known this would happen." The bigger man of the two felt bad, really bad, for trying to take advantage of his new partner especially since they had just met and he would have kept going if that smack hadn't shaken him enough to wake up.

Once the hands were taken away from his body the tiny male scooted back and hurriedly composed himself as well as pulling his pants back up. "'Affectionate' indeed," he sighed, hands reaching up to straighten his clothing as well was looking to the side with a slight tint of pink. "...s...shit happens, don't worry about it."

Grimmjow smiled tentatively as he saw the flush. "So…what did I do? You must have liked it since yer blushing a little." He just couldn't resist teasing him, it was all too much fun and though he regretted molesting Henry, it must have been quite a sight. If only it would happen with him being awake.

The brunette hastily reached his hands up and placed the palms to his face to feel that he was indeed blushing. Rubbing the flesh he glared at the sheets as the nails to his hands dug slightly into his skin. "Just......well..." Swallowing the young Townshend bit his lower lip. "...nothing really...just..." Lowering his hands the man released his lip with a contemplating look on his face. "...just a kiss...and some other stuff."

"I managed to get into your pants before you smacked me…guess that was too far." Sucking in air, he let it out in a huge sigh. "I do feel bad about it. If something like that happens again, I'd like to be awake and you consenting, not forced. I'm not the type of guy ta rape someone for sex, that's just despicable." Grimmjow frowning as he looked at his clasped hands. He'd heard things among the Espada, what Aizen'd do to make sure his soldiers did as they were told. Horrible things…fucking bastard.

Shaking his head the brunette leaned over and patted the bluenette's head with a tenderness he thought vanished do to being trapped in this apartment. "Well now I know you were really serious when you warned me. Another rule: No alcohol do to the horny effects it had on your body." A small laugh punctured that sentence as well. "I'll stay in the living room tonight, just in case...y'know." Taking his hand away Henry placed it on his side.

Feeling oddly close to Henry, he allowed a moment of purring to accompany the petting he received before letting it trail off. "And here I thought this was gonna be a vacation," Grimmjow chuckled weakly. "Alright, no alcohol. And as for who's sleepin' in the living room, I will. Not arguing, 'kay?"

Cocking his head to the purring the shorter male laughed once Grimmjow brought up the word 'vacation' yet his eyes widened once the other said he'd sleep out in the living room. "Wait just a minute!" the Townshend squeaked, eyes round and stunned. "You don't even know what to do when those...those 'things' show up. How can I even be sure you'll be alive when I wake up?!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Henry's overreaction. "If ya tell me how to deal with them then my blood won't add such a pretty garnish to yer walls and my desecrated body won't make ya throw up when ya find me. So tell me how to get rid of them." He wasn't afraid of the things he'd seen earlier, not enough to impair him from thinking clearly. Life was something he enjoyed to the fullest and planned on doing that for quite some time.

"Okay then," the brunette pouted, crossing his arms, "y'know that wax that I threw at it earlier right? That was from a 'holy candle.' I got a few more in the trunk where I......froze up. Only one shows up a day so I don't think there's going to be any more but just in case you should at least know." Uncrossing his arms Henry brought his legs up and placed his hands on the curled knees. "You think I'd be used to it by now.......but I'm not."

He's a tough one, Grimmjow thought as he laid an arm over the smaller man's shoulders but didn't do anything more. "I have to say that if I had ta see one of those creatures everyday for a long time I'd probably have gone off the deep end by now. I wouldn't get used to it to either." This was one helluva place to have something that twisted lurking around. "I think I'll do fine on the couch. Maybe I should coat my blade in the wax sometime so it'll be effective."

Rubbing his forehead Henry sighed then shrugged slightly. "It could work," While speaking he leaned against Grimmjow just a bit. "I haven't tried anything other than getting the key to get out of my damned apartment."

"Not sure if I'd want to leave this place and risk being attacked by more things but if I don't get out of here every now and then… I sometimes go stir crazy if I'm kept inside. Things break." Grimmjow was grateful that that he leaned against him and not away. Even if it was only a little.

His eyes fell halfway shut at this as Henry lowered his hand. "I've got a feeling though...that nothing bad is behind my door once I find that key to open it."

"A feeling?" Grimmjow was a tad skeptical of that but he didn't say anything. After all, Henry had been living under this strain for much longer than he had. "I hope yer right. For both our sakes."

Henry nodded with a sheepish blush before tapping his lower lip. "Yeah, I go into the world behind the hole and then they only show up once."

"I thought they's be all over ya… Why do they come after you anyway?" The creature had only gone after Henry as far as he remembered, it had pretty much ignored him other than throwing that black shit at him.

"I have no idea," Henry complied, twisting his hands then dropping them. "I didn't even do anything to get this bull shit done to me.

"So you don't know what's goin' on?" Grimmjow sure as hell would tear this place apart for answers if he set his mind to it. "I'd want some answer don'tcha think?"

Hanging his head the brunette felt his heart sink. "I want answers......but I can't find them." Reaching a hand up, he covered his mouth. Did it have to do with those numbers engraved in the flesh of the dead ones he's seen? "I just need to find a way to get out."

Grimmjow nodded, blue hair shifting with the movement. "And you think it's behind that locked door right? I'll do whatever I can to help ya so don't hesitate to ask me, 'kay? We're in this together now."

Shaking his head Henry looked up at the bluenette slowly. "You can get out," he spoke softly then lifting a hand then bit his thumb. "I have a feeling...you can." His hair fell into his face then bit a bit harder on the flesh to slightly pierce it.

"Naw, if I go back I'll end up killed or something worse than that. Aizen can be a real bastard and I fancy keeping my head on my shoulders since it looks better there," Grimmjow chuckled and squeezed the smaller man's shoulder, bringing him into an awkward hug. "Besides, how gentlemanly of me would it be ta leave ya here to fight all by yerself? I can be useful in a fight as long as I have weapons that work."

Emerald eyes widened slightly then felt a blush form on his face before returning the awkward hug as he hid his face from the bluenette's sight. A small chuckle passed Henry's lips, "I guess it wouldn't be very 'gentlemanly' if you did that." His hands turned and grasped the fabric to the other man's jacket.

"Despite my language and rough on the edges attitude, I can be a gentleman," Grimmjow huffed. "Except when I'm asleep." He added and chuckled, looking down with a puzzled expression when he felt hands clutch his jacket. "What?"

Henry's shoulders jerked at the 'What?' and shrank a bit. "Nothing...it's nothing." he insisted with a shiver as he loosened his hold.

His look of confusion morphed into one of concern. "If there's somethin' bothering you, you can tell me ya know? It's not good to bottle things up," Grimmjow said, taking one of Henry's hands in his free one.

Shaking his head the young Townshend swallowed and his captive hand's fingers curled just slightly. "No, really it's nothing," he persisted. And yes, he knew that it wasn't good to bottle things up...but he...this was a different matter and so the 'bottle things up' didn't honestly count.

"If you're sure." Releasing his hand with a small sigh, the Sexta ran his fingers through his slightly tangled hair to comb it. "So do you want to get some sleep? I'll be fine for a while since I usually just nap a lot."

Henry felt slightly saddened by Grimmjow letting go of his hand, it was so warm. "It's...kind of hard to sleep..." he started before the brunette glanced up slowly and then to the side. "...seeing people die really doesn't help with anything."

Thinking that he had probably eaten more hollows than the dead Henry had seen, he refrained from mentioning that sleep still came to him. It sounded a little heartless to himself even. "You need ta try and get some sleep at least. You're no use nodding off when you should be awake, understand?" Grimmjow smiled softly. "I'll watch over ya if you want."

Feelings of comfort rose in the brunette's chest as he placed the side of his face against Grimmjow's chest while closing his eyes. "That would be...really nice..." he breathed, hands returning to holding onto the fabric to Grimmjow's jacket.

Blue orbs widened slightly before softening to match his smile. "Don't worry, you'll sleep safe and sound." Lifting a hand, he ran it through the brunette's hair, petting him. The arm he had around the smaller man pulled him closer, knowing his body temperature would keep Henry warm.

The smaller male nuzzled into the heat and curled up a bit to preserve it as his cheek rested against the bluenette's chest. Even the tiniest of smiles formed as his muscles relaxed and calmed down into a wonderful rest.

A fluttering in his chest at the sight of such an adorable and denfenseless expression on Henry's began to grow at the barest mention of a smile. It made him want to protect this man with everything he had, he seemed so innocent but there was an air of melancholy about him that didn't suit him. Grimmjow knew it was this place that had done it and a fierce scowl curved his lips.

Soft breaths were taken in then released before Henry's shoulders rose slightly. He saw something, an image in his dreams. He was free, Grimmjow was gone, Eileen was......she was dead. But that hadn't bothered him, it was the fact that the bluenette disappeared out of nowhere.

Still running his fingers through soft brown locks, he sat there with an arm around Henry and was content. Grimmjow was starting to like the man he held, probably more than he should since his future was so uncertain in this place. The thought of leaving settled on his shoulders like a heavy load.

Henry shifted slightly and mumbled something before settling back down as his hands tightened their hold.

A light purring rumbled through his chest, an effort to ease Henry's sleep as well as himself. He wasn't sure why, but reverting to things he knew, such as the purring thing, from back when he was a lower level hollow helped the Sexta.

The brunette shivered slightly before moving his face up and opening his eyes slightly. The tint of a haze danced about the green hues while Henry stared up at Grimmjow. A look of a relaxed, fully happy man wrote itself down on his features before closing his eyes once again and resting his left cheek to the side of the bluenette's neck.

A burst of warmth in his chest accompanied the look he saw on Henry's face that frightened him a little but he stomped the fear down. Grimmjow cared so much for this man even when he had only met him hours before. Maybe it was because he acted so different from the people he usually associated with…or that he was so fucking adorable. Whichever, he knew he was in this place for the long haul. A shiver went down his spine as a soft cheek rested against his neck, trying not to disturb the other as he stayed still.

"It's..." the brunette mumbled, curling up slightly. "...o...cold..." Burying his face into the warmth known as Grimmjow's neck the young Townshend's grip loosened on the back of the jacket and brought them back to be placed against the bluenette's chest.

"Under the covers it is," Grimmjow said, a pleased hum coming from him as Henry's face buried into his neck. Smiling, he held the other man against him and stood up before slipping under the covers and settling on the bed. "This better?"

A whine passed Henry's lips as he was moved and scooted to somewhat snuggle up to the bluenette. He'd deny that he 'snuggled' or 'cuddled' if anyone asked or even accused him of doing so. The man's right hand held on fast to the dark green cloth beneath it while the left returned to his side to place it against his own chest. Henry's head continued to rest on Grimmjow's chest though his dirty brown bangs covered much of his face.

Chuckling lowly, he placed an arm around the smaller man's waist and set his chin upon a nest of brown tresses. Yeah, he could get used to this… Another warm body next to his during the night sounded nice and indeed it was. Grimmjow resumed purring, letting his eyes close as he relaxed his body.

Henry let out a soft breath and curled his fingers before nuzzling his face against the warmth.

Perfectly content to simply lay there with Henry in his arms, Grimmjow had to fight his attraction to the other man so they could both rest. It was hard but not overly so.


	3. Spaghetti and Glass

We are healing  
But it's killing us inside  
Can we take a chance?  
When faith and fear collide  
We can make it  
Step out and take it  
We can't live feeling so numb  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on  
**Collide by Skillet

* * *

**

Maybe it was a few hours later...or perhaps longer but once Henry opened his eyes and glanced out the window it looked like it was about, he'd guess, eleven in the morning. There was an arm around his waist and he could already tell without even looking just by the weight on his side. Not that he minded, not really. It was just an odd sensation Henry guessed he'd just have to get used to.

Having fallen into an extremely light sleep, he had somehow managed to keep his hands still for the duration of his nap and when he sensed a change in Henry's breathing, he grunted and opened his eyes to peer down at the other man with blurry cerulean depths. "S'morning?" Grimmjow arched his back, stretching, inadvertently pressing himself against the other man.

A light gasp slipped once the one beside him stretched. Pulling his hands back and sitting up while rubbing his eyes Henry yawned which had also stretched his mouth. "I think it's about eleven." he complied before sliding out of the bed and heading into the bathroom to tidy it up. The tub and shower needed to be cleaned, that much was for sure. Popping back into the room where the bluenette was Henry scratched his cheek, "There's some food in the fridge."

"M'kay," Grimmjow yawned and literally rolled off the bed, only to hit the floor on his hands and knees, arching his back up in a feline manner before getting t his feet. Barely awake and able to comprehend things, food was something that he did know this early. For it was early for him. Heading into the kitchen, he rubbed an eye while glancing around in the fridge for something to eat. A milk bottle caught his eye and he grabbed it with relish and started chugging it. Humming in pleasure after downing half the bottle, he rummaged around for substance and his eyes went round when he saw some hamburger. Meat was something he loved but barely got so of course he grabbed it. It was wrapped in plastic and was about the size of a fist. The Sexta resisted the urge to gobble it down since if Henry saw him he might be a little disgusted by the display, he was aware of the effect it could have on others. Instead, he looked for a pan and set it to heating on the oven.

Henry returned to the bathroom and reached for his white short sleeved shirt to tug it off and set aside with a sigh. Reaching into the broken medicine cabinet he pulled out the cleaning supplies and began to get to it.

Unwrapping the ground meat, he dumped it in the pan and grabbed a large wooden spoon from a drawer. Mashing the hamburger up, he started considering what to cook. Believe it or not, he knew how to cook since that faggy fan waver Urahara Kisuke had insisted on him making spaghetti for whatever reason when he'd been sent by Aizen to get him tea. It hadn't taken long to get it done and he found that it was even sort of relaxing. Grimmjow searched for pasta and a jar of sauce which he thankfully found both. Taking them both back to the counter, he found a pot and set water to boiling for the pasta while stirring the meat and making sure it cooked.

Shaking his head and covering his mouth the brunette felt like he was about to gag on the scent of the blood-stained tub. Disgusting. Smelled worse than burnt flesh...and oh did he get a whiff of that. Scowling he raised a hand to brush some stray strand out of his face.

Remembering how awful the bathroom had been when he'd arrived, he grinned at the thought of his cooking for Henry. Hell, he was acting like some housewife by making food for his man or whatever they said. Grimmjow chuckled and drained the now ready spaghetti noodles in the sink and set them aside. He dumped the sauce over the now cooked hamburger and mixed it together. He sniffed and sighed heavily at the scent of food.

The brunette felt his heart settle in his stomach, lowering to sit and rest with his back to the tub. Heavy breaths were taken then released before hands placed themselves at the young Townshend's sides. "I...don't feel...so..." Emerald eyes fell shut and the man fell onto his side with a soft thud. The blood contained in the bucket beside him rocked then spilled, most covering the pale figure while the rest moved to spread and some surround him.

Freezing when his keen sense of hearing picked up the thud, he breathed in quickly and shut off the stove before all but running to the bathroom. Crystal blue orbs went wide at the sight. Henry on his side, covered in and surrounded by blood. "Shit," Grimmjow hissed and closed the space between them, kneeling in the blood pool to gather the limp form in his arms. His face was screwed up in disgust at the smell, which now seemed even fouler than he could recall. Leaving the bathroom behind, he went to sit on the couch and held Henry. "Wake up Henry," he said with a faint pleading tone , placing a hand on a blood smudged cheek.

Grumbling lightly Henry shivered once the cold tiling left his bare skin and then warmth. Knees pressed together the brunette felt his eyes open slowly, blinking as lines shifted before glancing up at the bluenette. The soft 'squeesh' of hand to blood reached his ear and the scent had him gag. Leaning forth, covering his mouth with a cough. A rather violent one at that. Slowly it eventually ended and Henry pulled his hand away to turn his head to face Grimmjow and offered a pathetic attempt at a smile. Blood smeared on his hand and a pinkish tint near the left side of his face where his hand had once been.

Relief swept through him as the brunette came to and his eyes opened. At least he wasn't dead, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that. Not now. Grimmjow smiled softly at him and slid off his face as the smaller body was racked by a violent cough. "Did ya cough up blood?" Shock showed in his voice as he saw the evidence right there on the other's face and hand. "Why- what's wrong?" He'd grown so fond of Henry, and perhaps others feelings had developed, in such a short time that seeing this and knowing it couldn't be good caused him to go cold.

Blinking Henry looked down on his hand then back to Grimmjow. "I'm fine. This is the blood from the tub that I was cleaning and..." Lowering the hand a perplexed look passed his features. "...I'm here the next minute. Blood really does stink," Coming to the realization of this had the brunette stare down at his blood-spattered clothing. "What happened anyway?"

Calming down, he recalled the scene that had greeted him when he had entered the bathroom. "You were on yer side. There was a tipped bucket and blood pooled around ya…" It wasn't a pretty picture to imagine, or see for that matter. As for the blood, it didn't bother the larger male other than it didn't smell the way blood should. At least, there was something to it that seemed foreign to the naturally coppery tang and odor it had. "Must have keeled over for some reason. Maybe the stink."

Listening to how the other had found him the young Townshend grimaced. "Fuck," he grumbled, "and right after I cleaned the fucker." Frustration was clear in his tone as he spoke. Shifting to get up the brunette moved to remove his pants and socks. Shaking his left leg to get the ruined fabric off Henry looked over to the kitchen. "Making something?" he asked.

Dragging his eyes away from the skin bared as he undressed, Grimmjow's attention returned to the kitchen as the other spoke. "Uhh, yeah. Spaghetti." Right then, his stomach growled and he cracked a smile. "I made enough for both of us, probably more but I was always good at devouring everything in sight," he chuckled and forced his gaze to avoid the bare expanse of flesh that Henry might as well have showcased. Manners, he reminded himself.

"Oh," Henry replied as he gathered up his discarded clothing. Raising a brow at how Grimmjow was obviously avoiding looking at him the blood-covered man parted his lips, "We're both guys, so why're you acting like you've never seen a half-naked guy before?" Pausing to consider reasons the brunette then shrugged and headed off into the laundry room right next to the door and across from the kitchen.

"'Cause I find you attractive and want ta fuck ya senseless," he muttered in response, not caring if he was heard or not. If he was, then Henry would get his explanation and if he wasn't, whatever. But now that he could watch without the other's eyes on him, Grimmjow drank in the site, tight, firm ass and a pair of long, lean legs. But he only stared for a few moments and got off the couch, shedding his bloodied jacket and washing his hands in the kitchen sink. Looking through the cabinets, he pulled down two bowls and a glass for Henry before searching out a couple forks.

Setting his clothes into the washer Henry then ventured into his room to tug on some clean jeans, which so happened to be loose-fitting tan kakis. He hadn't caught what the other had said, even if he bothered to say anything. Stretching he headed back into the kitchen with green eyes watching the bluenette with a cock of the head. He never knew Grimmjow could cook. Well, shit, it had only been a day but still.

Hearing him enter, he glanced over his shoulder and mentally groaned. The sight Henry made was so fucking cute that he wouldn't be surprised if flowers or some other sugared shit appeared suddenly. "Surprised I can cook?" Grimmjow asked him with a smug grin on his lips. "I know I don't look it."

Henry felt his face go red and was actually thankful that there was blood on his face to hide most of it. Reaching a hand up he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well...it's only been a day so I don't really know that much about you and all that." Averting his eyes the male nibbled on his lower lip.

"Guess yer right about that. Wash that blood off will ya, can't be sanitary." Stirring the meat and sauce a bit more, he fetched the half full bottle of milk he'd drank from earlier and took a gulp. "And then get some food. I'll wait 'til you get what ya want."

Letting out a nervous laugh the brunette headed into the bathroom and snatched up a rag to get it soaked before running it over the stained skin then dried off while staring at the mess that had been made by the bucket. "Guess I'll clean it later," he sighed then tossed the rag into the sink heading out. Moving into the kitchen he picked up a plate and piled some spaghetti on it and backed away to stand near the counter to nibble on it once he twirled the noodles around the fork and lifted it to his lips. "It ib goob..." he complimented with his mouth full of food.

"Thanks." Taking his own plate, he created a mini mountain out of the pasta and poured meaty sauce over it. Grabbing his fork, he started shoveling the food into his mouth with gutso but it was in an oddly dainty manner. Not a drop of red marred Grimmjow's face as he ate. Consuming a third of the mountain in a matter of seconds, he paused to gulps some milk and returned to eating. It might not be considered polite but it was how he had eaten in Las Noches, eat or be eaten. Not that the spaghetti would suddenly take on life but still the general idea applied.

Swallowing Henry stuck the fork back into the pile and twirled one way then went the other in what he'd call 'reluctant.' Then he swirled it back the other way and lifted his forearm to blow on the noodles. "...you can leave," he spoke softly to himself as he began to think aloud, "I know it. You don't belong here...not in this hellhole. Why are you here?" Tilting his head the brunette began to gnaw on the fork where the spaghetti lay. "Why not go home? ...it's not like...you're obliged to be here..." Chewing some more Henry tilted his head while mumbling some more.

Hearing Henry muttering to himself, he debated whether to explain and decided he would, why the hell not? "Yeah, I know ya think I don't belong here. Truth is that I don't feel I belonged at Las Noches either. It's this huge white palace ruled over Lord Aizen. Anyway, The only reason I was there because I could get stronger there but even that wasn't enough as soon as I saw that Aizen was getting interested in me." Grimmjow paused to polish off the last of his food and licked the plate clean. Waste not want not. Setting the plate on the counter along with his fork, he lifted the milk to his lips and drank deeply. When he took the bottle away, a faint mustache remained and he licked it away before continuing. "Interested as in sending his minions after me, catching his watching me when I wasn't looking and even when I was. Now, I wouldn't be the first of his warriors that he was interested but from what I'd heard it wasn't enjoyable in the least. For those who were receiving." The longer he talked, the tighter his grip on the milk bottle became. A look of cold fury took over his features. "No fucking way will I bend over for that prick. I'd rather lose my head, which I would if I resisted." And with that, the glass cracked and shattered in Grimmjow's grip. He looked down at the broken glass sticking out from his hand and the blood now dripping from the cuts, not able to feel the pain while this state of mind.

Emerald eyes were wide and huge as Grimmjow had heard him and that alerted him more than he thought possible. Putting his fork down the brunette looked over at the bluenette, able to sense the discomfort as he spoke and talked about this 'Aizen' person. Strangely enough the simple venom in how the name was said was enough to have Henry shrink inside himself. Shrivel and die. Cold emotions, and he felt cold as well. As the other went on the smaller figure bit his lower lip and cursed his small habit of thinking out loud at times. "Look, I...I didn't mean to upset you...I just -" The sound of shattering glass sounded a panic alarm in Henry's chest and he whirled around to have wide eyes at the sight. "A-aaa...are you fucking insane?" he shouted, green hues full of horror as he moved over and grabbed onto Grimmjow's wrist to peer upon the bloodied hand with hurt coloring his features. By the tenseness the young Townshend highly doubted that this male wound feel any pain. ...such a warrior...in his eyes at least. Clenching his teeth Henry pulled back and hurried off into the bathroom for a few seconds then returned with a soaking towel along with a dry one. Moving back over he bent down just a smidge and with the dry one wrapped around his bare shoulders the pale man began to clean the wound while plucking out glass in the long-run.

As Henry shouted, he felt the fury bleed away to be replaced by regret. "No, I'm sorry for unloading on ya… I shouldn't have. Wasn't my place to." Grimmjow started when his wrist was gripped but the small touch reached him in a way the words hadn't. That was when the pain finally made itself known and he hissed, blinking at his hand like he wasn't sure how the glass had got there. "Shit, I broke the damn bottle. I always break something when I talk about that bastard." Henry was fussing over his self inflicted wounds and the warmth in his chest returned, replacing the hate and anger. "This place is better than that. At least that asshole isn't here to haunt me." Wincing a little as the glass was removed, he forced his hand to stay still. "And having someone so attractive fuss over me is a plus," he chuckled. "But seriously, I've already gotten attached ta ya."

Continuing to 'fuss' over the wound for just a while longer Henry then set the wet cloth aside and reached for the dry one. Padding it to the wet flesh a small tinge of embarrassment flustered onto his face. "It's fine, but...you...you need to make sure you're not holding anything that'll hurt you next time you get mad." Averting his eyes back to the towel in his grasp the brunette leaned closer to see if there were any pieces he'd missed and was pleased to find none. Letting out a small breath of relief he finally got himself to look up at Grimmjow. "I'll go get some more first-aid kits in a bit." Motioning a hand to the unfinished spagehtti he realized he didn't quite feel hungry any more. "I'll put that away for later unless you want it."

"Can't promise," he said with a cheery tone. "I might punch a wall next time though considering what's around I'll probably settle for the couch." Flexing his hand, he felt the pinpricks of pain but most of it had receded. Some more blood welled up and he licked the small droplets off. Grimmjow met the brunette's gaze and smiled. "Thanks." Glancing over at the spaghetti, he found that he wasn't hungry. Talking about Aizen had extinguished his appetite. "No thanks, don't feel like eating anymore."

Moving over to the drawers Henry tugged out suran wrap and placed it over the dish of unfinished, delicious, food. A saddened look passed his features before going to place it in the fridge. Looking back over at the glass on the ground he scooted over and nudged the bluenette aside before getting down on his feet and bottom to pick up the rest of the shards. "Doubt anyone would hear a punch to the wall anyway," Henry sighed before hissing once a piece of glass nicked the side of his hand. Looking at it then deeming it as a small wound not worth noting he went back to cleaning up the mess.

"Here, let me do it. I made the mess anyway." Grimmjow got down on his knees and started to gather up the slivers of glass. Then he heard Henry hiss and looked up to see the nick. There was a little bit of blood and he couldn't help but wonder what his blood tasted like. Frowning a little, he reached over and took the cut hand into his grasp and brought it to his lips, poking his tongue out to lap at the red liquid. It tasted coppery as was expected but there was a tang he couldn't place until he thought about for a bit and he came up with citrus. Yep, citrus.

"No, don't worry about -" the man started to protest before the touch to his hand brought his attention to Grimmjow. Once the tongue ran over the crimson substance and reaching the skin green eyes widened just a bit. "-i...it." The brunette stared into the cerulean pools and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Ya taste like citrus," Grimmjow purred, licking his lips. "Very tasty." Chuckling, he eyed the wide eyed male with a slightly predatory gaze but didn't do anything other than licking the cut once more and pressing a kiss to it.

"I taste like a fruit?" the pale figure questioned with a confused look on his features. The look the other gave though sent a shiver down his spine. Face painted red once another lick was administered and then the kiss. Veering away with a hand moving to cover his face.

Grinning at the blush, Grimmjow released his hand. "Bit much? I got you all embarrassed again, which is adorable." He had noted the shiver with delight. "But yeah, there is a tang of citrus to yer blood. Everyone has some flavor that is all their own."

Glancing back at Grimmjow with a somewhat interested look. "So that means you do too?" he asked, bringing his hand back with the blush fading.

Shrugging, he picked up some more glass. "I guess I do but I don't notice it. Probably since it's a part of me and I can't pick it out."

The tiniest pout managed to get onto Henry's face and stuck out his lower lip. "Well...I guess it'd be weird if you lick your- wait...you're part cat so that really doesn't count." Shaking his head more to himself than anyone Henry dumped the glass into the trash. Looking back over at the bluenette he crouched down beside him and looked the other over before steadying his gaze on Grimmjow's hand, "It doesn't hurt any more...does it?"

"Naw it's fine now." Grimmjow clenched and unclenched his injured hand. The blood had already clotted and started to heal a bit. "Now what were ya gonna say before you cut yerself off. I'm curious to know," his grin widened, almost a smirk. If he was right about what Henry almost said…the smaller man had his own perverted streak.

Relief washed over Henry as Grimmjow told him this and then blinked as the other told him to finish his sentence. Scratching his cheek with furrowed brows the young Townshend looked away. "...lick your own wounds." he sighed, shrugging with the look of a teenaged boy fighting down the furious animal called 'blush.' "I'm glad your hand doesn't hurt anymore."

Sweeping up the rest of the shards, he dumped them in the nearest bin. "Well, that's what animals do. Lick their wounds. And since I'm also part feline as ya said, I'm really flexible, too." It was all too easy to tease him, Grimmjow thought, and tons of fun as well. "It's nice of ya to worry but I have a high pain tolerance. A little glass is nothing."

An ever darker shade fluttered onto his cheeks while the brunette licked his lips slowly. "I...so that's why you licked my wound." Standing up Henry moved over to the paper towel and wrapped some around his hand. "Of course I care...if you left," He pressed a hand to his chest with curled fingers, "I...I don't know...what I'd do."

Snickering at the dark blush, he felt his grin soften into a small smile. "Yeah, I take care of those I care about." Grimmjow leaned against the counter as he listened to the other male. "I know whatcha mean. I've already told ya that I'm attached to ya. And don't worry about me leaving." Leaving his relaxed position, he closed the short distance between them, put his arms around Henry and laid his head on the smaller man's shoulder. "I'm not leaving ya."

Grass green hues had gone shut as the brunette nodded in response. Hearing foot balls tapping the ground and coming his way had Henry let out a small gasp once Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him. Opening his eyes just slightly the young Townshend placed his hands atop the bluenette's arms. "...I..." A speechless look was on his face. By now anyone would try to leave and if they could he was sure they would have. "...I don't know what to say." Henry admitted as he looked away with the blush losing the darkest tinge but still there and bright.

Seeing his expression, he was glad he had ended up here instead of Karakura. Here, he didn't have to deal with Ichigo's bitching and he had someone cute to be with. And there was no one who wanted to rape his ass. "Say that yer madly in love with me and want me to screw ya senseless into yer bed for hours on end," Grimmjow said, purring, as he nuzzled the side of the brunette's neck. "Either or is fine, too." His tone was only half-joking though he did go on to say something else. "But it's fine if ya don't yet. It's been only a day as ya said earlier."

* * *

**FFV's note: There is a poll to this fic, please go to my profile and cast in your votes.**

**FFV's 2nd note: Okay...apparently the poll is 'invalid'...though I don't know why so I'll need you to cast your votes here.  
**What side-pairing would you like in Running from Nightfall?  
A) ZanHen  
B) IchiHen  
C) RenHen  
D) UraHen  
E)IsshHen  
F) HichiHen


	4. I love you

**Double the goodness in this chapter, so soak it all up lovelies.

* * *

**

Henry's grasp on Grimmjow's arms tightened as his blush went to a dark shade. Averting his eyes with a shudder the brunette licked his lips and swallowed. "...I...think I'm attracted to you too." he whispered, hanging his head just slightly to hide his expression while moving a hand to place it over one of the bluenette's.

Feeling the bite of nail in his skin, he didn't move but was a little nervous. Was he offended? Grimmjow desperately hoped not…but his anxiety was unfounded when the other male revealed how he felt. A loud purr erupted from him. "Mmm…" He lazily licked the side of Henry's neck, from the base to his ear. "Happy ta hear that Henry. Where do we go from here? I don't want to force ya into anything."

Sensing a slight tension the brunette shrugged lightly. "I honestly don't know." he commented before leaning back against the other while biting his lower lip to hold in a sound once his neck was licked.

"I'd say that we go slow, ne?" Chuckling when he saw him bite his lip, the Sexta settled from nipping the skin he had just licked, sucking on bits every now and then.

Henry shivered just slightly then felt a smile cross his lips, "Fine."

"So," he removed his lips and turned Henry in his arms so the two were face to face. "What cha want me to do? I think if you were in control you'd feel better."

The brunette turned in the bluenette's arms and felt his heart thud against his ribs at what the other man had said before smiling softly. His hands pressed against the bare chest before resting the side of his face against Grimmjow's shoulder. "This might sound corny...but..." he spoke in almost a shy tone, "but being like this is...nice."

"Yer too adorable," Grimmjow chuckled, lightly wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "It is nice," he agreed, propping his chin up on the top of Henry's head. Tiredness creeped up on him as a yawn slipped past his lips. "Guess I shouldn't have eaten so much, makes me sleepy."

A laugh passed the young Townshend's lips at Grimmjow's yawn and moved so his hands now rested with his arms around the bluenette's neck. "Definitely a cat." he commented with a shy grin.

"Mmhm," Grimmjow mumbled, his eyelids drooping. "Can we go ta bed?" He couldn't wait to relax into a light but refreshing sleep with Henry in his arms.

"You sleep too much," Henry sighed, lifting a hand to pat Grimmjow's head before pulling away. "I'm gonna check on the laundry." Nodding to himself the brunette turned and then moved into the room across the kitchen.

"'enry," he whined as the brunette left him standing there to go check on the laundry. Grimmjow pouted and yawned once again, trying to fight the nap that called to him. Yeah, he did sleep a lot, but only in a bits and pieces. He never could understand how some people slept for eight hours straight while he only took a few hours at a time, albeit, it was about three to four times a day instead of one extended period.

Standing in front of the washing machine the brunette ducked slightly and watched the bloodied clothing swirl in a mass of bubbles, liquid and soap. After watching for a while he had to pull up. Henry placed a hand on the vibrating washer and the other over his face. Okay, now he was dizzy...and it wasn't a nice feeling. "What the hell am I doing?" Henry muttered to himself and bowed his head. "I...never acted this way with anyone..."

As a few seconds stretched into a few minutes, he grumbled and followed Henry into the wash room and found him gripping the front of the washer, head bowed in thought. He could sense the serious atmosphere surrounding the smaller male as well as a tint of distress coloring it. Grimmjow snuck up behind him and pulled the smaller frame back against his solid one. "Why so serious?" The Arrancar chuckled, nipping the patch of skin just behind the other's left ear.

A gasp passed peach lips and shivered just lightly once he registered the arms around his waist as well as the nibble to his ear. Henry whined slightly and brought the shoulder on that side up as if to meekly block that section. "...hell if I know." he replied before looking at how sandwiched he was between the bluenette and machine. Taking the hand off the electronic device the young Townshend looked at Grimmjow with a somewhat confused look before placing the hand taken off the washer onto one of the espada's arms.

"How about we distract those serious thoughts away?" He thought the little gesture of protection endearing, he'd probably been startled by the attention. "I can be very distractin'," Grimmjow purred, smoothing his tongue over the skin he'd nipped. To drive home his point, he ground against Henry' ass a little, not too much. He didn't want to scare him off.

"What?" Henry started before his eyes widened slightly. The way the other man's tongue ran over the sensitive flesh had the brunette shut his eyes whilst leaning his head back. A breathy, "O-ooooh..." passed his lips before arching his back with the familiar tinge of red returning to his features.

"Hmm…whatcha say Henry? Want me to distract you?" If his reactions were anything to go by, yes he did, but Grimmjow liked to have people fully submit. That included asking for it. Yeah, it also stoked his ego but if he was given permission, or just told, it at least wiped away any doubt about if the he'd just imagined whether his partner had submitted.

Shivering once more the brunette let his eyes open halfway with a dazed look in them. Something told him that if he were to let the other do so that he wouldn't get hurt. After all, when they'd stumbled into each other the day before the bluenette hadn't done anything to make Henry feel insecure. But counting how many days... "D-distract me." Henry whispered, dropping his head so his bangs covered his face. "...please...distract me."

"Sure thing," the feline like man smiled and moved his hands to run them down Henry's sides, downwards and then upwards, bringing his shirt up and revealing inch after inch of skin. The fingers of one of his hands started at the base of the brunette's sternum, feather light touches in their wake as Grimmjow trailed them down to the edge of his pants and back up before he lightly pinched a nipple. His other hand kept the shirt from falling, his palm over the other man's heart.

Henry's breathing hitched before letting out a soft, low, moan. His blood slowly slithering its way south while as one of his nipples was pinched erratic breathes began to ensue. His chest raised into the touches and raised a hand to place it over the one above his beating organ.

He could feel his heart beat faster as his body responded to his touches. "Yer very sensitive…" Grimmjow said, more to himself than to the other. "All the better." Lightly twisting the nipple he'd pinched, his hand went down to cup Henry through his jeans. As he rubbed the growing bulge, he still ground into him from behind but at an unhurried pace and laced his fingers with the other's as their hands covered his heart.

Lips parted with heavy exhaled breaths while the brunette leaned forth slightly, free hand moving to grab hold of the washing machine to steady himself. Emerald spheres were hazed as his hips bucked into the caress to his cloth-covered arousal. He tightened his hands' hold on both ends while his pleasured sounds almost overrode the sounds from the things around the two men.

Openly smirking at how easily Henry had been manipulated, it was endearing to see him in such a vulnerable state. It also made him aware of how careful he had to be, or thought he had to be, so the man against him wouldn't break. Well, he was being gentle now. Grimmjow wasn't sure how much he'd be able to hold back the further along this got. Feeling the other's grip tighten on his, he decided to move things along. Stopping his rubbing actions, he unbuttoned and unzipped pants before pushing them, along with his boxers, down to poll around the brunette's ankle. He pressed his hips against Henry's, trapping the bare erection against the vibrating machine in front of them. He lifted his fingers and traced pale pink lips with three of them. "Suck."

The next thing the young Townshend knew was that he'd been pressed against the washing machine which in return had a keening noise tear from his throat. The rumbling, stimulating, sensation at this had Henry squirm with his hand pressed against the stern object to somewhat push away with his face flushing. Hazed eyes glanced downward at the limbs brushing against his lips before parting them to poke his tongue out to hesitantly lick the fingers. Parting his lips more Henry leaned forth to close them around Grimmjow's fingers, running his tongue over the digits and then moved to suck.

A groan came from him as Henry's timid licks caused him to throb almost painfully and when those lips closed around his digits, he couldn't but buck into the bare ass. His clothed cock rubbing against the bare skin there. His now free hand went back up to tease both pert nubs on the smaller man's chest. Grimmjow pinched, pulled, and twisted them, scratching his nails down and up Henry's stomach. It was hard to hold back, he wanted so badly to just bury himself in to the hilt but he didn't want to cause pain, as long as he could avoid it.

"A-ah!" the brunette gasped, shivering with what seemed abandon as his eyes feel shut. His hips moved back to rub against the other and yet still felt the vibrations from the washing machine as well as the drier. "Awun..." His tongue moved a bit hastily along the limbs before his back pressed against Grimmjow's bare chest to try and escape the hand teasing his nipples. But, goddamn...he'd never say he wasn't enjoying it. "...immmm..." he whimpered around the obstructions in his mouth.

Deeming them slick enough, he removed his fingers to brush them over an abused nipple before he trailed them down Henry's spine. "Yeah?" Grimmjow moved to place his lips where his neck and shoulder met, sucking. There was about two inches of space between their bodies to allow his fingers access to the other. His hand stopped when it reached his entrance.

Henry whined as he looked over his shoulder to the bluenette. "Don't..." he panted out, lower half trembling as pre-cum leaked from the head of his cock. "...don't stop." A moan then passed his lips once Grimmjow started sucking on his nape. Lolling his head to the other side Henry let out quick pants.

A shudder ripped through his body at his words, asked so hesitantly but still the lust present… Grimmjow stopped sucking and instead placed kisses on the bruising skin. "Now how could I stop when ya ask so prettily," he purred. Circling the tight ring with a single finger, he pushed past the resistance and wiggled the digit around as all of it slipped inside.

Green eyes were half-lidded before moving his face to the side Grimmjow was on and licked lightly at a cheek. Both hands soon grasped the electronic device before him with a sharp gasp as the intruding finger slipped inside. Which received the tightening of inner walls while Henry's upper half jerked, soon leaning to press his chest to the top of the washer, legs spreading just slightly. He then reached his left hand down, coiling the fingers around his weeping erection. Squeezing the base the young Townshend let out a soft sound as he began to move his hand over the swollen sex.

"Shit," he hissed as he watched Henry display himself in such a submissive manner. He couldn't possibly know what it was doing to the beast in him, how it wanted to jump the male and take him hard and fast. Grimmjow could feel the lick he'd received and took a deep breath before thrusting his finger in and out to begin loosening the inner muscles, adding another finger not too long after and curling them. His now free hand was on a slim hipbone, gripping it harder than necessary.

Feeling the hand on his hip possess a harsh grip had an, "Ow.." pass the young Townshend's lips with a whimper. Latching his teeth onto his lower lip Henry tightened his hold on his member while stroking in a slightly hastened way. Tipping his head back with a loud moan as his thighs quivered before moving his hips back to meet Grimmjow's fingers. "Aaaaaah...mmm..."

Hearing the sound of pain, he massaged the spot gently in apology. Pressing his fingers against the spot that caused such pleasured reactions to come from him, Grimmjow pumped them in a couple more times before slipping a third and final finger inside the stretching entrance and scissoring them a little. "Almost done prepping' ya." He needed to get his pants off, it was becoming unbearable. Taking his hand off a bruised hip, he hurriedly undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers and groaned loudly as the air hit his stiff cock. Pumping it to relieve some of the pressure, he removed his fingers and placed the tip against the worked hole. "Ready Henry?"

Eyes opened and looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow with a flushed face, pants passing his lips before swallowing as he took the hand on his cock away to place it on the washer whilst the other reached out to trace the fingers over the side of Grimmjow's face. Pulling it away to place it on the wall Henry nodded once he turned his face away with dazed hues, the tint going to a darker shade than they already were. Fingers pressed firmly to the wall the twenty-eight year old took in slow relaxing breaths.

Henry was so tender, his touches were exceedingly gentle and much more so than his own had been. Damn, he was feeling things he'd thought he was past feeling, having shed more blood than ran through both their bodies and ten times over that amount. With grace care, Grimmjow pushed past the initial resistance slowly while biting down on his lip until he tasted blood as inch by inch Henry's body swallowed him up. "F-fuck.." It was hard to go so slow, he was barely able to pause every now and then to give the smaller male time to adjust.

A wince raked about his system as the young Townshend dug his nails into the grey-shaded wall, his constricting channel mostly loosening due to the vibrations against his dick. Scratching at the metallic surface he leaned a bit more towards it with a gasp. "Un..." Henry grunted, shutting his eyes tightly. "...ah...d-dammit."

Knowing it didn't feel great having something shoved up yer ass, he shallowly bucked his hips and angled the thrusts to hit Henry's prostate. He deserved it for putting up with all this shit. Grimmjow growled and bent over him, his chest touching the other's back, effectively pinning him against the vibrating washing machine beneath them. Steadily, his thrusts gained speed and depth, pushing father inside the tight heat.

"Mmm," Allowing his eyes to open halfway with pants as his hips were pressed forth each time Grimmjow moved back in. Slowly he looked over at the other as the hand on the wall's nails scrapped downwards until his elbow rested on the highest point of the machine. Noticing how the bluenette had gotten closer his face held a much more pleased look as well as the depth of the red on his face. Poking his tongue out Henry traced it over his lips before moaning out, which had strangely sounded close to a mewl at the tiny octive it was currently at. The pert nubs pressed against the object had them become more sensitive as well as his mildly leaking erection. A certain thrust inside though had Henry's body jerk and cry out with the sound trembling near the end.

Heavy pants came from him as he pistoned in and out of the willing heat that engulfed him with each push. Grunting, Grimmjow moistened his dry lips and started pushing his hips to move faster, needing to get deeper, as deep as he could go. The channel clenched and unclenched around him causing his brain to go fussy as he tried to concentrate on hitting Henry's sweet spot with each thrust. Scraping his teeth over the bare skin of the male's shoulder underneath him, he latched onto it and sucked while biting down. The nails of his left hand scratched down the other's side as he shuddered and shivered at the sounds his submissive let out.

With the change in pace Henry cried out more, eyes going back to shutting as he brought his hands close to his face, biting down on a knuckle in a vice-like latch. The surface below him seemed to rock more than usual as 'thumps' hit the wall. "G...G-Grimmmm!" the brunette moaned out, pressing back against the bluenette's hips once they snapped forth. Shudders wormed their way about his skin as Henry pushed his hands on the washing machine to push up and let his eyes open again once more. "Aaaah, fuuuuck! Fuck! Grimm!" he cried out, hanging his head as his bangs bounced back and forth with the fast motions they were both producing, sweat trickled down his flesh as he licked his lips and swallowed before another cry rang out from him.

"Shit yer vocal," he groaned as he began pushing his body past his limits. By the way this was going, he didn't see how either of them could hold up much longer, the onslaught of sensations unraveling him. Grimmjow let out a startled moan as hips snapped back to meet his half way, letting him reach further than he had before in effect. "T-too much..!" As Henry's upper body pushed upwards, he was forced to bend back and allow the movement, growling against shoulder his lips were against. Sweat slicked his back, running down in little rivlets as the muscles there bunched beneath the skin. He reached around to grip Henry's cock and pump in time with his harsh thrusts. "Cum for me Henry," he purred into his ear.

A soft whine passed his lips before shivering and turning his head to press his lips to Grimmjow's forehead. Henry's body twisted and withered about with soft gasps or cries of pleasure. A hand reached back to fist the cerulean tresses as the brunette arched his back, bucking into the hand stroking him. "Mmmm! A-aah!" His head snapped back, soon to rest it on one of the other male's own. "I...aaah..." Dark green eyes fell shut with a cry as the smaller male bit his lower lip as one spurt went. Just a tiny bit before the scream of, "Grimmjow!" bounced about the room and the rest of the contained cum erupted from the head. Becoming lightheaded and somewhat dizzy as soft pants passed his slightly parted lips.

The innocent gesture or lips pressing against his forehead struck him as a sweet contrast to the act they were engaged in. He could barely hold onto the body squirming with pleasure under him and stopped trying, instead focused on getting Henry to let loose so he could as well. Grimmjow grunted and purred as his hair was yanked, a delicious mix of pain and pleasure, squeezing the length in his hand before he felt shudders wrack the body below him and the spurt of warm that soon coated his hand. The brunette's inner walls tightened to nearly impossible proportions around him and he came in long sticky ribbons inside Henry before collapsing, spent, on top of the already limp male.

Feeling weight on his already slackened figure the brunette let out a light gasp before placing his hands on the machine that stopped rocking as well as vibrating. Henry felt the sticky cum slip and dribble down his inner thighs while he looked over at Grimmjow. Pulling away and moving to hold the bluenette up then headed over to his room, glad that the doors had been left open and had to all but shove Grimmjow onto the bed with a huff. God he was sore, and knew it'd be a helluva lot worse later.

Grunting as he hit the bed, he tried to sit up but found he couldn't until after a few more tries. "How the hell can ya still move after that pounding? I can barely move and I wasn't on the receiving end." Grimmjow yawned, his jaw stretching farther than it usually did. "Ya tired me out Henry. Best I've had since I can remember…" He motioned to the space next to him. "Come sleep Henry."

The other man watched the pitiful attempts before reaching a hand back to rub his spine. "...well, as far as I recall...the reciever doesn't really do much. Plus...I wanted a comfy place to collapse on." Henry replied, voice a bit cracked due to all the screaming he'd done. Slowly he crawled onto the bed and rested his head on the bluenette's chest while curling up his knees to pathetically hide his lower half even if Grimmjow had already seen him naked. "...so...what? You're gonna distract me now if I have that atmosphere around me again?" Shifting his face caused his hair to fall over it.

"Well yeah, but yer ass must hurt like hell," he stated noting how he had rubbed the base of his spine. Yawning, he arched his back upwards and sighed as it popped back into place. He needed to spar more. Feeling the bed shift, Grimmjow turned his full attention to Henry. Placing an arm around him as he settled against the blunette's chest, he draped the covers over them. "I'd like ta distract ya if you wanted." Taking a finger, he tilted the brunette's chin up so that their gazes met. "But this means more ta me than just a distraction just so ya know."

"You could say that," Henry replied before licking his lips. Glancing down on the arm around him and the covers he uncurled his knees while leaning against the bluenette. Blinking as his head was lifted a blush returned and he buried his face into the nape of Grimmjow's neck with the warmth on his cheeks raising. "L-let's just get some sleep!"

So skittish, he thought and grinned to himself as Henry hid his face. Not that it wasn't fun to tease these reactions from him, nope, he just want to make sure the brunette knew how he felt. Grimmjow wasn't fazed by how fast this was going, it wasn't in his nature to question these things. It felt right and that's all the reassurance he needed. "Sure, sleep tight." Snuggled even closer to his company, he started up a deep rumbling purr that helped him sleep and hoped it would do the same for the man in his arms.

Cautiously the brunette lifted his head when he begun to hear Grimmjow purr and felt a smile tug at his lips before going back into position for a restful sleep.

Sound asleep as the hours passes, he pulled Henry into a tighter embrace as he dreamed. It had been a nice dream, lounging in a meadow and soaking up the sun with his little uke, before it turned ugly. A shadowy being encroached upon the scene, turning it dark and the landscaping gray and he growled at it, threatened it to leave them alone. However it refused silently by closing in on them. Grimmjow could the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he turned, only to see a dream Aizen. It smiled at him, that telltale smile that conveyed both power and arrogance, and started to advance as well. Trapped between the known and the unknown, he tried to make up because he knew this was a dream. No way was Aizen there, here, or could that being be real! His body was twitching, as if in his dream he was running from unseen forces.

Something started to calm him, to soothe away the fear and the visions that haunted his sleep. The twitching subsided and Grimmjow leaned into the touch. It smoothed away the worry. But it also brought him up out of his unconscious state. Opening his eyes, he stared at Henry, waiting for the smaller man to come into focus. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and looked around. "How long have we been out?" To wake up next to a warm body was a comforting thing, a luxury he hadn't had in Las Noches.

Emerald eyes widened and Henry rubbed the tears away with a forced smile. "For...for about four hours I guess." he complied, lowering his hand and then returned to running his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "You...were having a nightmare, weren't you? I-I'm not going to force you to tell me anything but..." He averted his eyes with a bright tinge of red forming. "You...you know you can talk to me."

Purring and leaning into the stroking fingers, his brow wrinkled as he strived to recall something off the dream he'd had. Bits and pieces were falling away… "There was something coming after us…we were in a meadow and some shadow thing, couldn't be sure what it was, on one side while…" Grimmjow paused, feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickled. "Aizen. Aizen was on the other side," he said, trepidation in his tone. What if Aizen found a way to come after him? What then? He was not willing to leave Henry and if he dragged him off to Las Noches the others would rip into him for sure.

The hand paused once Grimmjow's voice lowered with what seemed to be hate. Eyes falling halfway shut the twenty-eight year old man turned and sat up, holding the sheets to his waistline before letting out a breath. "Well...I guess...m-maybe Aizen doesn't know where you are..." Reaching a hand up, he ran his fingers through his hair with emerald hues averting.

A harsh laugh was ripped from his throat at the comment. "Not know where I am? That bastard probably has Syazel working on it and if he doesn't know now he will soon." Grimmjow spoke with a tone that was as cold and hard as ice. "And then he'll bring me back. Both of us more than likely. He'll…." His voice died for a few moment before strengthening enough to whisper the rest. "He'll kill you and make me watch. Dissect you like a rat while watching me, powerless in his grip."

Henry blinked and veered over to Grimmjow with a stunned look before shaking his head and moving to stand. "I may not look it but I can take care of myself pretty well." Raising a hand he waved it before reaching up to scratch a cheek. "...I'm gonna go clean up the blood in the bathroom and...take a shower." He didn't look over at the bluenette and doubted he could for the moment. Rummaging through his closet he tugged out two robes and tossed the larger one to the taller male. Slipping his arms through the smaller one he tugged it on and headed out.

Not even aware of Henry leaving, his words registered in his mind and Grimmjow thought of how confidently they were uttered. And how the other looked when he slept, his cute expressions…it would all be gone if Aizen decided. Then his resolve to protect the smaller male hit him and he stood, the robe that had been thrown on him falling to the floor. Blinking, the bluenette picked it up and looked puzzled to see the brunette gone until he slipped on the robe, remembering he'd said something about a shower.

Finally cleaning the bathroom of the nasty stench the brunette began to get to his task of taking a shower. Thoughts prodded though and had him furrow his brows whilst Henry then shed the robe and shirt that somehow managed to stay on during...'that.' Grimmjow could leave whenever it seemed pleasing, the bluenette just wouldn't say that he truly could and this Aizen guy seemed so damn intent on getting the cat-like man back where he belonged. ...right...where he belonged. An expression that the young Townshend would describe as pathetic and sad passed his features.

Wandering back into the bathroom, he found Henry staring dismally in space with an aura of sadness about him. This tugged at something in his chest, something he hadn't ever felt. Frowning, he moved closer to the smaller man until he was beside him. Grimmjow placed a hand on his shoulder and waited for the other to look at him. "What's wrong Herny?"

Green eyes snapped up and veered over at Grimmjow, hands up in a panicked way. "Wh-whu-what?" he stuttered, blushing before waving a hand. "I'm fine, nothing wrong here. I'm so happy I could sing...but I can't." Averting his eyes to the side with a crooked smile. 'Course he couldn't sing. For two reasons. One: he wasn't happy, two: his voice was still slightly cracked.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't bother trying ta lie to me. I can smell the state yer body is in. Stressed. And yer voice is funny. Tell me what's wrong." Grimmjow used his other hand to tip Henry's face upward. "I want ya ta trust me with yer fears so I can do whatever I can to help."

Slowly Henry turned his head and gnawed violently on his lower lip. "You could leave...or die..." Placing a hand over his face the brunette then hung it with furrowed brows. "It hurts..." he continued before moving to the side and away from the bluenette, his teeth clamping down ever more on the skin.

Sapphire orbs were wide as he listened to the words he spoke. He was worried…about him. Someone cared whether he lived or died…and not just about whether he would be a good tool in their plans. A distraught expression settled on his features as he took his hand off Henry's shoulder and used his arm to pull him close. "I won't leave ya, not willingly and I don't care if I die as long as Aizen doesn't get ya," Grimmjow said, growling the traitor Shinigami's name. "Yer worth more than my life anyway."

Teeth detattched themselves from the brunette's lower lip once Grimmjow pulled him back, only to have his eyes widen in horror as the mirth of tears crept in. Blood...the other lying there...dead. "Don't say that!" Henry cried, struggling feebly. "I-I don't want you to...to say that!" Shaking his head violently before placing a hand on the bluenette's arm, turning his head away with a tear falling.

As he began to struggle, Grimmjow tightened his grip around the other while shushing him. "A'right a'right, I won't say it again," he purred, nuzzling the side of Henry's neck and lapping at the skin. "Just don't worry about me, worry about yerself 'kay, love?" There. He said it. Maybe it would reach the brunette and help shake him out of this mood. "How about we take a shower, ne? And get clean?"

Closing his eyes Henry shivered before trembling slightly as his neck was licked. His struggling ceased to just standing there before his eyes opened halfway, a soft color dusting his cheeks. 'love.' Henry turned his head to gaze upon Grimmjow with slightly widened eyes. Swallowing roughly the man nodded almost dumbfoundedly.

A pleased grin greeted the dumbfounded expression on the other's face. Stripping his robe off, he pushed Henry's off as well before pickng him up and getting into the shower. Turning on the water, he waited for it to become warm enough and turned on the spray. Grimmjow stood under the spray, shielding the brunette from the temperate but warming water until he deemed it warm enough to wash in.

Emerald eyes averted once Grimmjow took the robe he was lent off and didn't bother struggling to stop the bluenette from taking his own off. A squeak however came into play when the taller male lifted him up. Blushing lightly Henry rubbed his face with his left hand before lowering it to gaze up at Grimmjow with a shy smile. "Guess that 'no sex rule' is outta the question."

A rumbling laugh, deep in his chest, was Henry's first response. "There's more to do than just sex ya know." Grimmjow grinned down at the man he was holding. "I'm more than willing ta show ya what else there is." Playing in the shower sounded great, a good way to relieve stress and pent up tension, too.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Henry protested, averting his gaze to the side while shaking his head. "I meant that the rule's gotta be taken down since I...we broke it."

"Aw, well. Rules are made ta be broken." Setting Henry on his feet, he grabbed a bottle and read the label. Shampoo, lavender scented. Pretty. Squirting a glob onto his hand, Grimmjow shifted to let he water spray the brunette and started massaging the gel into the other male's hair. "I hope ya know this means you should be my mate my mate now. I haven't marked ya since it would be impolite of me unless I said anything about it, knowing that you probably don't know I mate and all." His fingers paused in their ministrations. "And I don't want to force you into anything. It wouldn't be right."

"'mate?'" Henry started then his eyes widened. That's right...Grimmjow told him that he was part feline, and not like everyone else in Ashford Heights. Animal instinct. Gnawing on his lower lip in thought the brunette then released the lip and looked at the bluenette with a serious gaze. "If I say yes...what'll happen when you're taken away?"

When? Such confidence he had in him, he though with a mental grumble. But he was right to be cautious. He couldn't fight Aizen if the traitor chose to come after him and there was no doubt he would when it suited him. Grimmjow met Henry's gaze with an equal measure of seriousness. "If you say yes, I'll be able to find ya no matter the distance. Even if were worlds apart. Panthers mate for life."

The young man's hands clasped onto Grimmjow's own, staring down on the  
contrast of color. Major contrast in color. He with such pale and the other  
with such tan... Muscles tensed under Henry's skin as he bit on his lower lip  
again before letting out a breath to force relaxation. Strangely he found  
comfort in the way Grimmjow explained the process. Nodding the brunette got a  
little closer, the distance shortening. "How...how do you 'mark' someone?"

Eyes snapped fully open, an electric grin completely changed his face from one of seriousness to excited. He had felt they were completely compatible as mates in his opinion. "Does- Does this mean you want to be my mate?" To be honest, he hadn't expected Henry to want to be his mate, things were bound to happen, to either of them, and there was always the risk that they or only one of them could be killed. Grimmjow was aware of this and willing to give it his all, he was dedicated when it came to doing something, so he wouldn't leave the brunette without a fight. Unless he was ordered away by Henry himself. He didn't want to consider that or how much it would hurt.

A nod presented itself as the brunette tightened his hold on Grimmjow's hands. Green eyes were soft and also understanding, taking all that was said in and actually able to comprehend it without such confusion storming about. "If you want too, I mean...we did..." A blush formed on Henry's face as he averted his eyes. "...h-have sex and that we're...attracted to the other."

"But it's not all about sex and attraction. That's part of it yeah, but it also means…love." Grimmjow finished after a pause. "I know its been like a day but my instincts say that I love ya. That I want ta be with ya." Bending down, he placed a kiss on Henry's forehead. "So I don't want you ta rush into this. It can't be undone once I mark you as mine." Not unless one of use dies, he added silently to himself. Not that that would happen if he had any say.

Mentally grumbling about how the other wouldn't just say how he'd 'mark' someone. Just as lips brushed over the skin of his forehead the brunette tilted his head up so that their lips would brush. Henry's hands tightened on Grimmjow's own and then closed his eyes. "You don't get it..." he whispered, the sounds of the shower soothing him farther. "I don't just let anyone touch me in this way."

Surprised when he felt lips brush his own, Grimmjow stared down at him. "You mean I'm yer first?" Dumbstruck by this, he hadn't realized he would be the first to do anything like he had with Henry. He was so attractive that he thought… Well with what had gone on, the creepy creature, he could understand how nothing would have happened to the smaller man.

Taking a hand away from Grimmjow's the male covered his face with a groan, "Believe me...going through High School was hell. Everyone was crowding me into a corner just because I was 'so gosh-darn adorable.'" Lowering his hand Henry then nodded. "So, yeah...you were my first."

Grimmjow laughed and cupped the side of the brunette's face. "Guess that means marking ya will be easier. If no one's taken you before then yer body will be more accepting. And as for the process of marking ya…" Advancing on the smaller male, he backed him up against the wall. "Its simple. We have sex and I bite ya while I climax in ya. Mark you inside and out. When I bite ya, my reiatsu, my spirit energy, will bind with your body and leave a scar. It'll hurt but not for long."

A blush formed on the brunette's features as the taller man spoke before Henry blinked, backing up as Grimmjow moved forth then let out a soft gasp once his back connected with the cold tiling. Hearing how the process went though had an inward twitch occur, like the 'And you didn't tell me this earlier BECAUSE?' expression. Taking in air slowly and releasing it in the same fashion Henry looked up at the bluenette. "I want to be laying down if that were to happen again, if you don't mind." Mainly because his back was still in pain.

Chucking, the muscled man backed off. "Sure, whatever ya want. It'd be horrible of me to make ya more uncomfortable." Grimmjow beckoned to the smaller male. "Now let me finish cleaning you, bet you'd like that."

"The only thing 'uncomfortable' around here is that hole in the wall." Henry grumbled before reaching around the feline-like male to grasp the soap he'd found a while ago beyond formentioned circle. Getting some water on it the brunette let his hands then roam over Grimmjow's chest. "I bet you would like that too."

Purring in approval, the panther smirked down at Henry. "Developed a bite now?" Grimmjow got some more of the lavender shampoo and smoothed his hands down the other's back after warming the gel in his hands. "I like the scent of lavender on ya, makes ya smell good. Though yer personal musk is even better."

Giving a half-hearted shrug to the question presented Henry let his hands roam the broad chest before him, taking in each dip and raise. A calmed expression came over his face before the young Townshend blushed lightly. "Glad you like it. I have the feeling I'm gonna keep smelling like lavender too."

"Only if you want me to jump ya all the time," Grimmjow growled, his hands going lower to cup Henry's backside. Gently massaging the globes of flesh, he moved his hands to lather up the other's chest, dipping a bit lower than necessary sometimes. Leisurely cleaning his soon to be mate, the Sexta was enjoying this moment of peace.

A soft tinge of a warm, ripe, peach came to the surface on his face as Henry  
paused his hands' motions. A gasp came from him though as Grimmjow touched him  
in the ways he was. Shivering the brunette scooted closer to the espada.

Noting how Henry moved closer, a waft of lavender hit him and caused a little groan to pass his lips. "Shit, I want ta mate with you right now Henry. I want to make you mine," Grimmjow said. "But the shower isn't the place ta do it."

The bar of soap slipped from the man's grasp as Henry's eyes widened. He actually stumbled to catch the soap but it landed on the floor and...he knew to never...ever...drop the soap. Mentally sighing at how clumsy he'd been the young Townshend bit his lower lip. Yeah, the shower was not the best option to do it with one's back stinging.

Not know about the infamous innuendo, he scooped up the bar of soap and placed it in Henry's hand. "Here. Sorry if I surprised you with that," Grimmjow chuckled. "I don't' think sometimes."

"You...picked up the soap..." Henry spoke as if he'd been dumbfounded and indeed the twenty-eight year old was. Taking it from Grimmjow's grasp he shook his head gently. "It's fine. Just...need to get used to it I guess."

Cocking his head to the side, he frowned a little but nodded. "Let's finish getting cleaned up." Grimmjow resumed smoothing soap over the slim body in front of him. "The sooner we get done, the sooner I can make ya mine, he added, his tone oddly tender.

Henry glanced to the side before going back to cleaning the other man. "Sorry..." he mumbled out to the frown that had adorned Grimmjow's features. A soft, shy, smile found it's way on his lips at the words, 'make you mine.'

The rest of the shower passed uneventfully. Mainly because Grimmjow wanted it over and done with. Drying off Henry with a fluffy towel, he patted him dry though he couldn't help but cop a feel every now and then.

The sensation of the towel to his skin was pleasing though the brunette accidentally let a soft sound pass his lips or a blush on his face each time Grimmjow snuck a touch here and there. Grabbing another towel Henry began to dry the cerulean tresses.

Entertained when his uke reacted, the Sexta purred as his hair was petted and patted dry. Such tender touches were what made him feel that their mating should be as less painful as possible. He'd do his best to make it an experience Henry wouldn't regret.

Pale hands lowered the towel, looking up at Grimmjow with rounded emerald hues. A soft smile was adorning Henry's face before he moved to lean up and actually firmly press their lips together. His hands holding onto the towel tightly with his eyes falling shut with the blush deepening in shade.

Responding to the kiss eagerly, he sucked Henry's bottom lip into his mouth and worried it with his teeth. Wrapping an arm around him, Grimmjow lifted his lover and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Hold on," he said softly against a plump lip.

Henry shivered as his lower lip was being nibbled on before his hands released the towel, wrapping his arms around the bluenette's neck as Grimmjow lifted him up off the ground. Tightening his leg's hold the young Townshend let his eyes open halfway as his right hand shifted to trace down Grimmjow's neck and traced designs into the man's chest.

"Little mashin," Grimmjow muttered as he swiftly left the bathroom and crossed the living room. He entered the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. Gently laying Henry on the bed, he crawled over him. "First, I'm going to taste ya all over before I make ya mine." Pressing his lips to the smaller's, he slipped his tongue out to brush over wiling lips and then slide inside to cover every crevice.

A tiny blush formed on his face at Grimmjow's comment before a shudder raked about his system due to how fast the bluenette was hurrying to the bedroom. His hands paused in their motions before actually needing to let go of the taller man. Resting with his back on the mattress the brunette stared up at Grimmjow with an anticipating gaze in his eyes. Henry reached his arms up, coiling them around the blue haired espada's neck, parting his lips for the other once that tongue grazed his lips. He, in turn, slid his out to brush along Grimmjow's own.

Humming, the Arrancar sucked the other's tongue before tangling his own tongue with it. He slipped inside Henry's mouth, covering every space he could reach. As their need for air increased, he pulled back and smiled reassuringly down at the smaller form that was shivering slightly. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of ya." Grimmjow moved his lips to side of his neck, nipping the skin gently and sucking to form a red mark as he trailed his mouth down to lick pebbled nipples. "Ya taste so good," he groaned, nuzzling the flesh beneath his nose.

A soft whine passed the brunette's lips, a hand sliding down to run over Grimmjow's arm. Once the other pulled back from the kiss a gasp passed pale lips, eyes half-lidded before Henry bit onto his lower lip. His chest arched up into the touches as his other hand ran through the blue tresses. "A-aah..."

Moving lower, he left a trail of love bites down a taut stomach and slender waist before he stopped at his navel. Dipping his tongue inside, he swirled it around and retreated to scrape his teeth downwards until his chin bumped Henry's hard cock. He lifted his head and took the tip into his mouth, sucking and circling the head with his tongue, prodding the slit to lap at the bead of pearly fluid that had gathered there.

Henry shuddered as he lifted his hands to cover his face to hide the crimson shade that decided to take up space there as his hands trembled. Pale lips parted with a whine as he turned his head to the side to rest the cheek on the sheets. A soft moan passed his lips before curling the fingers to his hands with a gasp as his back arched, refraining from bucking his hips as his flush reached a bit further downward.

Purring as the smaller body shuddered and squirmed in his grasp, he steadily deep throated Henry until his lips met the base and his nose reached brown curls. Grimmjow swallowed around him while purring, knowing it would drive the other crazy. His hands slipped under to cup and massage a firm backside. The way his desired was moving and acting was enough to make his body react and harden.

A cry came from the brunette's lips as he had his hands fall, grasping the sheets near his head with one while the other grabbed hold of the cerulean strands that the Jagerjaques possessed. His lips parted, head tilted to the side to rest his cheek against the fabric with a loud moan.

He started to bob his head, sucking as he went up and swallowing as he went down around Henry. It caused his hair to be pulled and yanked on which just made him growl softly in enjoyment. Grimmjow liked to slight pain, he was a rough around the edges kind of guy but with his mate he could be tender. He was, after all, something to be treasured and pleasured as much as possible. Slipping one hand out from under him, he teased the brunette's balls slowly before sliding his finger down his perineum.

Violent shudders crawled over the brunette's flesh as he squirmed, biting his lower lip as his bangs fell to cover some of his face. Both hands tightened their hold before the twenty-eight year old dug his heels into the matress with heavily exhaled pants. "A-ah!" Henry's back arched once again as he pursed his lips. "Mmm!"

Chuckling, Grimmjow slid his finger back up and gathered the saliva leaked from his mouth as makeshift lube. Then he circled Heny's entrance with the slick digit before slowly pushing inside. He moved his mouth faster and sucked harder to distract him so he could add one more finger and start to scissor them while looking for his prostate.

Hazed emerald hues remained halfway open, his hand holding the sheets tugging as Henry let out a hitched breath. "Nnn..." The brunette parted his legs farther as his inner walls were still slightly loosened from the earlier interaction, moving his hips back with a gasp passing his pale lips.

Wiggling his fingers, he found the small bump that indicated that little bundle of nerves. Having found it, he rubbed against it with his fingertips as he swallowed around Henry and sucked. His goal was to get him to come so hard he'd forget himself and so his body would relax as much as possible.

Henry turned his head and cried out more, his hips jerking up as the young Townshend moaned. Green hues darkened to a dangerous shade as the pale man writhed about on the bed. "G...God, Grimmjow!" he cried out, latching his teeth onto his lower lip as his eyes slammed shut. Body crashed with pleasure over and over...and over... "Aaaah!" Henry moaned, a flushed look on his face. So much... "I...I'm go-gonna -" The twenty-eight year old cried out again, his hands' grasps losing their hold and panting heavily as he came.

Greedily, he swallowed down everything, not missing a drop. Grimmjow cleaned him of all the white fluid. Satisfied, he pulled back and withdrew his finger from inside Henry. "You taste delicious love," he said with a chuckle as he crawled up to be face to face with the other man. "Ready for what's next?"

As his chest extended and decended in size slowly a blush still managed to worm its way onto his face. A soft whimper passed his lips as Grimmjow pulled the fingers out, shivering as he gazed up dazingly at the bluenette. Reaching his arms up Henry wrapped them around Grimmjow's neck to pull the other's face down, licking at the man's upper lip. "...I want it..." he panted, running his left hand's fingers through the blue locks.

Breathing out through his nose, it was a bit shaky as he replied. "Damn, you're a handful Henry," he groaned before licking his hand, making it as slick as he could, before reaching down and pumping himself to coat it in the substitute lube. Positioning the tip of his cock at the stretched hole, Grimmjow started to push inside at a controlled and easy pace. He didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily, this was supposed to be enjoyed. Flicking his tongue out, he slipped it into Henry's mouth but not roughly, he took his time and tasted the other thoroughly.

A shy shrug came from the brunette as he shuddered, moaning in a wanton way as his right arm tightened around Grimmjow's neck, his left hand fisting the man's hair as Henry hooked his legs around the bluenette's waist. Soft sounds came from the younger male as his lips parted more for Grimmjow and slid his tongue along the blue haired espada's.

A startled grunt came from him as his hair was tugged and legs wrapped around him at the time, both and pleasure making his shiver. Tangling his tongue with the other's, the kiss soon turned fierce as he was sheathed fully. Staying still, he waited for some sign to move though he longed to start a bruising pace for both of them. One hand on the bed propped him up as the other teased one of Henry's nipples.

"Mmm..." Henry arched his back as he tightened his legs' hold on Grimmjow's waist. His eyes fell shut while parting from the kiss to whisper, "M-move..." before a whimper passed his lips as the bluenette teased a pert nub. The young Townshend's chest rose into it more, his cock immediately getting hard again.

Nodding, he swallowed and pulled out halfway before thrusting back inside. Fluid and languid, he kept this pace until he could feel Henry relax a little around him. Then he started to move faster and harder, aiming to hit his sweet spot. Grimmjow pinched the pebble he had just teased as he trailed nips and kisses along the smaller's jawline and down his neck.

Hands fell from Grimmjow's body and grabbed onto the sheets to the bed, throwing his head back with pleasured cries as the twenty-eight year old used his legs to pull the bluenette's hips ever closer. "Aaaah! Mmm...o-oh!" Trembles came from the torture to his nipple as the brunette panted, letting out pleased sounds as lips trailed over his flesh. "Grimm!"

"Want me to touch ya?" Grimmjow's hand ghosted over his lower abdomen but refrained from touching him as of yet. The tight channel around him was squeezing and pulling in such a tantalizing manner, but he needed to make this last. Otherwise, he'd blow his load a whole lot faster than he ever had. But he manage, for Henry. Moving his lips to the brunette's ear, he panted into it. "Tell me what to do."

"God yes!" the brunette cried, his nails digging into the sheets as Henry's eyes steadied on Grimmjow. "Please!" He shuddered as the feather-like touches teased his senses in such a blissful way. Feeling breath on his ear though had a moan pass his lips, hands releasing the fabric and grabbing a hold of Grimmjow, tipping his head back with heavy exhales of air. "Touch me, please!"

"Only had ta say so." Grinning, he wrapped his hand around the leaking member and stroked in time with his thrusts. Each push and pull of that tight heat was causing him to spin further and further towards the edge and he wanted to bring Henry with him and beyond it. Thrusting faster, he brutally assaulted his prostate head on each time he was received into the willing body below him.

Henry clamped his eyes shut while cries, gasps, and screams came from the smaller male. His nails dug into Grimmjow's flesh as the brunette bucked into the hand caressing his cock, trembling violently whilst moaning. The twenty-eight year old Townshend dragged his right hand over the bluenette's shoulder as he panted and his legs trembled around the elder male's waist.

Hissing as nails pierced his skin, the pain only mingled with the endorphins swimming in his veins to heighten his pleasure. Scratching his teeth over Henry's pulse, he could feel it beating, pounding, as much as his own was. "Close? Because I am," Grimmjow panted, lapping at the pale and flushed skin. It was hard to hold on, his release beckoned to him. "I want ta come together."

A whimper passed the brunette's lips as he closed his eyes tightly, his pale lips parted with heavy pants before trembling. "G-Grimm! Oh, God! Griiiiiiimm!" Henry's muscles tensed, moving to place his face into the nape of Grimmjow's neck, his teeth sinking into the skin to keep the rest of his cries down.

Being bitten triggered his release, his own teeth sinking into Henry's neck until he could taste blood. His reiatsu flared around them and into the bite wound, marking him as Grimmjow's one and only mate. Feeling sated, he wrapped his arms around the other man and moved them to their sides without pulling out. It was best to stay inside as long as possible to make sure his marking on both inside and outside would take.

Henry shivered violently as he held onto the bluenette with his green eyes shut. A whine, however, made itself present once he was bitten. He still held onto the taller male while letting his tongue run over the site he'd bitten in an apologetic way. Slowly as his breathing regulated the brunette looked over at Grimmjow with soft pants, saying the words...the words he'd never thought he'd say to anyone in this hellish state of life, "I love you."

* * *

**...'cause this is where the drama REALLY starts.  
Also, to those who voted on the pool I am proud to announce that HichiHen won. *claps* Both Streak and I appreciate your business here. *bows* May you have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review. And we also hope you enjoyed the non-edited version of this story, we are currently fixing the rest to make it more understandable in plot.  
**


	5. Enter Karakura: Amnesia

**Now...welcome the drama.  
And we are now in...

* * *

**so fall into my eyes and fall into my lies  
but don't you forget  
the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay  
**Cold (But I'm still here) by Evans Blue**

**

* * *

**

A radiant smile on the panther's lips he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted. "My isn't his sweet." His smile turned to shock and disbelief as he turned to see the one man he hated above all else. "It took quite some time to find you my dear Sexta, you had me worried. And I see you found a pet while in this world as well." A man with brown hair and eyes stood in the doorway of the bedroom before entering, all the while smiling. "I am Aizen Sosuke. I trust you took good care of him since I need him in good shape but sadly, he cannot afford to have any distractions at this time." Grimmjow growled and held Henry closer, shielding him with his own body. "Like hell you'll do anything to my mate." "Mate you say? This thing?" Aizen frowned and looked at the fellow brunette. "Remarkable he could withstand your marking since he doesn't look like much."

Emerald eyes widened and turned his head to look over at the newcomer. For some reason, once he saw the brown haired man, he was...scared. "You're..." he started then blinked once he was pressed firmly to the bluenette. Turning his body the young Townshend reached into his nightstand drawer, yanking out the pistol from the last time he'd gone in the hole just for answers and not food. Fully loaded he pointed it at Aizen with anger flickering in his eyes, a dangerous...muderous tint. "We're all human here. Get out."

A small chuckle came from the man the pistol was aimed at. "My my it seems you picked quite a spunky little boy. Ready to kill a man to protect his mate. When in fact he cannot protect himself." Without even a flicker of movement, the pistol had left Henry's hand was now in Aizen's. "This toy is rubbish," the traitor shinigami tossed the firearm before vaporizing it with a hadou. "You cannot kill me little boy. And my Sexta is coming with me." Grimmjow growled shoved his mate back before launching himself at the man he despised. Before the arrancar had even left the bed, he was forced flat and gasping for breathing. "My spiritual pressure is still intact and at the maximum, the Octava made sure of that once you were found. That little act of marking this boy was enough to show where you had gone." Struggling, his muscles bulged as he tried to resist the other's influence but the bluenette's body just wouldn't obey. He hated being weak against Aizen and now he couldn't protect his mate. No tears flowed but it felt as if his body was being ripped apart from the inside as he realized there was nothing he could do.

Pale lips parted with a shocked look on his face, biting his lower lip before pushing to get up to stand moving over to the brunette who was so...so arrogant and swung a hand to slap the other. "You don't own anyone, bastard!" he shouted, clenching his other hand into a fist. "So stop acting like it!"

The slap connected but it didn't seem to have an effect on the taller brunette. "How weak," Aizen tutted and lifted his hand. A swirling mass of black accented with purple formed in his palm as he looked down at Henry. "I can't have you distracting my pet anymore. "Hadou 90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)." Four panels slid up from the ground to close the youngest of the three as one covered the top and another the bottom. Cerulean orbs were wide with horror as he watched his mate be enclosed in the box of reiatsu. He could feel the pressure himself and he wasn't inside.

Just as Aizen was talking down on him Henry reeled his fist back then swung forth, only to have it connect with a black wall. Taking a step back he glanced around and felt as if...he was being pulled by hands somewhere. Struggling he pounded his hands on the walls. "What the hell is this? Let me out!" he cried, a stinging sensation attacking his neck. A hand shot up to the place Grimmjow had bitten, curling the fingers as swirls surrounded him, dressing him. A white shirt with green short sleeves stitched on, fingerless gloves that reached to his mid forearms, black pants holding onto him, chocolate converse. "Wha-" Next thing he saw was a flash of light, his body shrinking. After that...all he felt was pain and smelled blood. Lots of blood.

As the box cleared, there was an empty space where Henry had stood. Grimmjow went limp with relief. He'd seen something like this before but there had been a body left behind and in very bad shape. Without a body, he could only hope that his mate had gotten away and the means as to that didn't care as long as he was all right. "Hmm…" Aizen frowned, puzzled as he stared at the empty spot where a corpse should have been. "This is a predicament." Sighing, he waved his hand and the reiatsu that had held the panther down now formed as a collar around his neck. "Follow me Sexta, you need to be reminded who is your Lord and Master. I created you after all." With the utmost reluctance, he clambered to his feet and followed the man into a Garganta and back to Hueco Mundo.

Birds were chirpping in the distance, dogs were barking. Slowly an emerald hue cracked open. Shifting to sit up on his arms the brunette glanced around to see where he was. A shade of red entered his vision as the male looked down on the ground, lifting his left hand up to wipe whatever it was off his forehead. Blood. Looking around he pushed to stand only to collapse to his knees from bloodloss, a soft breath escaping before whimpering at the pain that hit him tenfold.

"The fuck?" Curious honey brown eyes looked down at the whimpering figure he found outside his house and his father's clinic. Crouching down, Ichigo moved to see whether the person was awake and found it to be a young boy. An attractive one at that. Who also looked like shit. "Hey you okay?"

Henry blinked and turned his head to look upon a bright haired person. The blood was still dripping down the side of his face and the Townshend was just lost. "...where am I?" he asked, placing the bloodied hand on the ground to try and push up again only to fail.

"Karakura," Ichigo answered dutifully. "You look like shit, how about coming inside and getting fixed up?" It was the right thing to do and if he didn't bring the other male inside as quickly as possible, there was always the chance his father would come out and berate him for being uncaring while attacking him.

"'Karakura...'" A distant look came into the green eyes and looked around before back to this oddly colored haired person. "I...um..." A soft blush came onto his features. "...can't move."

Biting his lip at the blush that tinted the other boy's cheeks, he cleared his throat before answering. "I'll carry you inside, just don't hurt yourself more." Ichigo positioned his schoolbag and eased his arms under the still form. Lifting him, he found that the other hardly weighed anything and it was easy to carry him inside. "My darling son you are-" Stopping mid kick, Isshin paused and frowned. "Who is this boy and what happened to him?" "Dunno dad. I found him on our doorstep like this." Motioning, Isshin lead his son and the newcomer to his clinic where Henry was set on a clean bed. "Now, what happened?" Isshin's question was directed to the brunette.

The blush darkened and looked over at the man that was about to attack with wide eyes. Being set on the bed Henry shrugged with a confused look. "I dunno. I just woke up from what seems like a few year's rest." Reaching his hand up he covered the cut that was bleeding profusely. "...I don't even know how I got here..."

"I see…" Frowning, Isshin quickly assessed the injuries sustained and found himself puzzled. These injuries were quite extensive and the boy should have been unconscious at least, perhaps even dead. Curious that he was alive… "I'm afraid that you have internal and external injuries that prevent you from moving and the damage is so much so that you shouldn't even be alive, let alone talking. You'll have to stay here and recover. I'll get supplies to treat as much as I can before letting you heal naturally." Leaving the small room created by pulling a curtain, the two teens were left alone. "So what's your name? I'm Ichigo," the orange haired teen said with a smile.

A confused look dawned into a more panic-like one. 'shouldn't be alive?' How could that be? He was just...just bleeding and that was it - right? As these thoughts ran through his mind the young male was cradling his face as he was getting a headache. "Ugh..." he groaned, listening to the elder man's footballs hit the ground as he walked away. Raising his face the brunette blinked a few times then offered a shy smile. "Henry Townshend."

"Well, Kurosaki is my family name but you can just call me Ichigo." _The hell ya doin' droolin' over this puny thing? He barely has any meat on 'is bones._ Nobody asked for your opinion, he growled back at his hollow who just cackled in response. _And ya got all these fucking butterflies fluttering around and their green like that boy's eyes._ Shut it fucker! Ichigo ignored any further comments Shiro made and concentrated on his charge. "And you're in pretty bad shape. Know what happened to make you like this?"

Lifting a hand the brunette pointed it at Ichigo in a 'matter-of-fact' manner. "You don't get the title 'Mr. Kurosaki' unless you're married." Lowering the hand a frown set itself on his lips. Thinking back on how this happened had a pulse occur in his neck, wincing before biting his lower lip. After a few minutes he released it while looking over his own attire. "...all I remember was..." Four black walls painted themselves before his mind's eye, hands grabbing at him... A voice, a rough yet tender voice calling... "...black walls. There was swirling patterns." Reaching a hand up to his face he bit his thumb. "I don't remember much before or after that. It's all blank."

"So you only remember your name? Amensia…" Isshin, who overheard the conversation, frowned heavily. Black walls…that sounded like…but how? It certainly couldn't be since if that had happened this Henry boy would most certainly be dead. Then what? How had be gotten here? "All right! I'll clean and bandage your wounds. Henry right? You're welcome to stay with us since it is only proper and I can't let a young boy out on the streets."

Green eyes widened and veered over to the dark haired man, shaking his head. "N-no! I couldn't impose on you like this. I'm sure I can find a place and get a job to cover the expenses." He had his hands placed at his sides, looking himself over and then again before furrowing his brows. "...it's summer vacation...isn't it? So I can get a job to cover the rent of the place I find." A sweet, innocent, smile was on his face. "Thank you though, I really appreciate it."

"Actually, you're right but you still won't be out there on your own. I'm sure Ichigo won't mind sharing his room. No arguments," Isshin said as the boy started to protest more. "I still need to oversee your injuries heal and I will not let you out from under my care until then. "He's right Henry, you're not leaving until you are as healthy as you possibly can be," Ichigo said, smiling apologetically. "He can be a stupid goofball but when it comes to the health of his patients he's completely serious."

A frustrated exhale of air came from the brunette and lowered the hand covering his face with a pout. "I can understand that but it'd be weird to share a room with a guy I just met." Shrugging more to himself than to the other two. "Fine, fine...you win."

"Oh don't worry about your virginity! My son is honorable and will not rape you," Isshin said only to receive a fist in his laughing face. He keeled over and wailed about how his son didn't love him or some such bullshit. "Sorry about him, he tends to speak without thinking all the time," Ichigo snorted and kicked his father out of the room. "Since he's incapacitated right now, I'll clean you up. Unless you're afraid of me doing something inappropriate?" The teen smiled openly.

The look of surrender soon turned into shock then horror then just...a flat face with no expression. Was this normal? Letting out some air at the side of his mouth the brunette looked over his arm. Claw marks... How? Lifting it he reached for bandages and tried wrapping it himself and failing. "Not so much as paranoid...just...lost." he replied before offering a smile to Ichigo. "You can't be a bad person if you were determined to get me in here."

"Don't worry about it. With memory loss, it is usually temporary and comes back in bits and pieces. A smell can trigger remembering something, an event, tons of things. With any luck you'll figure out what happened before you ended up in front of my house." Ichigo took a quick look at the other's injuries and found that his clothes covered some as well. He'd have to remove his shirt and pants. "I know what I'm doing, I work in the clinic sometimes so don't worry or freak out. Though you will have to remove your shirt and pants." Organizing the items his father had brought, he made sure everything was there. "As for me being a bad person, I'm not but you'll figure that out yourself."

Nodding as Ichigo explained this the brunette looked down on the ground with a rough swallow. What if he couldn't remember? What if he was stuck like this? He then looked back at the orange head and blushed lightly once he heard that his shirt needed to be removed. Slowly Henry reached down and grasped the fabric to the shirt, tugging up and over his head to place it down while his eyes were on a different area where the other teenager was not at.

Trying to remain objective, Ichigo couldn't help but see past the bleed cuts to the lithe muscles below. Taking antiseptic, he wet a cotton ball. "This will sting." He dabbed at all the wounds he could find on Henry's arms, bandaging them with deft fingers before moving onto his chest. It was a bit harder to concentrate though he tried and his fingers never stopped their precise movements. "Well what have we here? Patching up someone so cute, did you cause any of this Starwberry?" Snapping his head towards the voice, he found a smirking redhead. "Fuck off Renji I found him collapsed outside my house." "Oh~ So you rescued a dame in distress? How noble," the inked male said as he drew closer dressed in his gigai and normal school clothes. "Henry isn't a dame and that word is outdated, like your fashion sense." "Hey! I didn't pick out those clothes, Urahara did and I didn't know how goofy I looked so fuck you berry!"

A wince came from the antiseptic Henry bit his lower lip to keep a protesting noise down. A soft, shy, smile formed on his lips before a new voice came up and veered over to where the voice came from and blushed as the two friends, he supposed, argued over what seemed like senseless things. Though hearing the 'cute' comment had made the young Townshend blush violently as he looked away while biting on his lower lip. Compared to this Renji person his own fashion sense was worse than just wearing a school uniform.

* * *

**...Karakura Town. Reviews are loved. And this's also where the voting for the side pairing comes in, which has now been concluded, as said earlier.**


End file.
